En busca de la mega-evolución (Advance&Marisson)
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Ash y sus amigos viajan a Hoenn en busca de una piedra que les encargo el profesor Ciprés, ahí se encontraran con viejas amistades y nuevos rivales. Pero, el profesor oculta algo. ¿Qué será?
1. La carta del profesor Cipres

**Capitulo 1: La carta del profesor Ciprés**

Ash, un joven entrenador que aspira a ser un maestro Pokémon se encuentra viajando por Kalos para conseguir todas las medallas y ganar la liga de esa región, junto a su compañero Pikachu trataran de cumplir ese sueño, pero en este viaje le acompañan otros entrenadores tales como Serena cuyo sueño es ser la reina de Kalos, Clemont líder de gimnasio y su pequeña hermanita Bonnie que le busca pareja su hermano.

A puertas de un pueblo en Kalos ellos se encuentran con un joven entrenador que desafía a Ash a una batalla. Y como siempre este acepta gustoso. Saca a su fiel Pikachu y el otro entrenador deja salir a un pidgeotto. Y la batalla da comienzo.

— Pikachu, ataque rápido— Grito Ash y al segundo su compañero con un gruñido se lanza a cumplir el ataque designado dando un salto para alcanzar a la otra criatura que estaba en pleno vuelo.

— ¡Pidgeotto! Esquiva y usa ataque ala— Ordenó su entrenador, y su Pokémon obedeció esquivando el ataque, sus alas brillaron y de un solo movimiento logró darle a Pikachu el cual cayó al suelo levantando polvo.

—Pikachu, ¡Electribola! —Dijo y de entre el polvo salió una bola eléctrica dando de lleno con el Pokémon volador el cual cayó al suelo levantando una muralla de polvo alrededor de su visión, por suerte se disipo al poco rato.

— ¡Picotazo! — Pidgeotto se elevó en vuelo y atacó directamente a Pikachu, el cual salto para quedar en su lomo.

— ¡Trueno! — Grito Ash alzando su mano al cielo, y un fuerte relámpago por parte de Pikachu fue lanzado al cielo, al segundo bajo con mucha más potencia y dando de lleno al pidgeotto al cual cayó al suelo ya por fin debilitado. — ¡Eso es!

— ¡Pidgeotto! ¿Estás bien? — Grito preocupado el otro entrenador corriendo donde su Pokémon, lo regreso a la poké ball— Fue un gran combate

— Lo mismo digo— Respondió Ash tomando entre sus brazos a su Pikachu y dándole la mano al entrenador, este la estrecho gustoso aceptando su derrota. — Y espero que nos enfrentemos nuevamente

— Claro que sí— El entrenador se despidió de Ash y sus amigos.

— ¡Otra victoria para Ash!— Grito emocionada Bonnie levantando sus manos.

— Fue un sorprendente Trueno— animó Clemont.

— Eres increíble Ash — añadió serena dando un aplauso mientras sonreía.

— No es para tanto— Dijo Ash con modestia rascándose la cabeza mientras reía un poco. — el que es increíble es Pikachu, ese ataque fue genial.

El azabache acaricio la mejilla de su Pokémon mientras este mandaba un gruñido de satisfacción por el alago y la caricia.

— Bien, ¿Qué les parece si seguimos al centro Pokémon antes de que se haga más tarde? — Pregunto Serena sacando su mapa y consultando el centro Pokémon más cercano.

— Me parece bien —

— ¡Si vamos ya al centro Pokémon!— Grito entusiasmada Bonnie corriendo hacia el pueblo, detrás de ella Clemont trató de seguirla pues había salido sin consultar el camino, detrás de ellos Serena y Ash los persiguieron, detener a la alocada Bonnie era la carrera de todos los días.

Ya en el centro Pokémon el grupo se junto a comer un poco de los alimentos que le proporcionaban, entre risas y mordidas se les acerco una joven con un delantal blanco.

— ¿Ash? — Pregunto una vez se acercó al grupo lo suficiente.

El chico asintió mientras se tragaba el bocado de comida que se había echado a la boca. Serena le regaño ligeramente y Bonnie rió.

— Tengo un mensaje del profesor Ciprés, dice que tiene un encargo— La joven le entregó un sobre, El chico la recibió abriéndola de inmediato. Del sobre salió unos boletos de avión y una carta.

— ¿Son B-Boletos de avión? —Se exaltó Clemont enfocando sus lentes, Bonnie a su lado tomó uno de ellos y lo admiro con un brillo en sus ojos.

— ¡Son en primera clase! — Grito emocionada.

— ¿Qué dice la carta? — Le pregunta Serena sorprendida. Ash se limpia las manos con una servilleta y comienza a leer la carta del profesor.

"_Querido Ash K._

_Espero que vallas bien en tu viaje y que sigas recolectando información con la Pokédex que te di, ahora necesito que me hagas un gran favor, en vista de mi investigación se centra en la mega-evolución quisiera que recolectaras una piedra en especial, esto es sólo si puedes darte el lujo de salir de Kalos, En la región de Hoenn hay rumores de que se encuentra una Key Stone para la mega evolución de Charizard Y, necesito que vayas a buscarla por mí._

_Hay boletos para ti y para tus amigos si ellos también quieren ir, me contacte allá con el profesor Brecht para que te reciba, se de buena fuente que ya le conoces, así que espero que aceptes este encargo._

_Esperando tu respuesta se despide_

_Atte.: __Profesor Ciprés__."_

— Eso dice…—

— ¿Una Key Stone? ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto Bonnie mirando a su hermano.

— Es la piedra que debe tener el entrenador para activar la Mega-evolución — contestó la asistente, orgullosa y con una sonrisa.

— ¡Si es un encargo del Profesor, lo haré! Además, conozco la región de Hoenn puedo buscar esa piedra— Contesto Ash entusiasmado, empuño ambas manos y pasó a arrugar la carta, cosa que no se dio cuenta.

—N-No arruges la carta—Le dijo la asistente, El chico elevo su mano y la estiro, comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras trataba de estirar la carta con su mano sobre la mesa, siendo inútil— Solo déjala, Le diré al profesor que aceptaste.

La chica le quito la carta y dejo escapar un suspiro de pesadez, tomo el sobre entre sus manos y sacó unos documentos de él. Se los entrego a Ash y este se puso a leerlos.

— Ahí tienes las indicaciones, el lugar, la apariencia y el agradecimiento por hacerlo de parte del profesor ciprés, Por favor, no arrugues ni te separes de esos documentos, son muy importantes para su investigación. — La mujer parecía estar preocupada por aquellos papeles, y no comprendía porque se lo pedía a ese chico que parecía muy joven e irresponsable como para hacer aquello.

—No se preocupe, le haré este favor al profesor— El entusiasmo y la decisión de Ash se reflejaron en sus ojos y su Pikachu alzo su mano lanzado un grito de apoyo y aprobación en su hombre. Los demás sonrieron dispuestos a seguir el viaje.

—Muy bien— Ella suspiro— Te lo encargo, cualquier irregularidad que tengas, por favor avísanos.

—No se preocupe—Animó Serena, parándose de la silla, el entusiasmo de Ash se contagiaba, pues a su vez Clemont y Bonnie se pusieron en pie con la misma mirada.

—Además, ¡Son boletos gratis!—Grito la pequeña sonriendo y sosteniendo el boleto de avión en alto. Su hermano le miro como si supiese que su hermana diría eso.

—Bonnie…—Le susurro tratando de regañarle pero no fue posible, su hermana admiraba el boleto gratis como si fuese un tesoro.

La asistente se fue dejando a los chicos en el centro Pokémon. Aún estaba algo inquieta por esa misión, y por la decisión del profesor Ciprés al haber mandado a un grupo de jóvenes entrenadores, ¿Y si les pasaba algo? No es como que fueran a buscar medallas como los otros, iban a buscar una piedra que podía ser buscada por otros. Y no eran investigadores como el profesor. En cambio los chicos leyeron las instrucciones, Debían regresar a ciudad Luminalia lo antes posible para cumplir la misión, se pusieron en marcha de inmediato.


	2. De regreso a Hoenn

Declamier: los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi taijiri y nintendo.

¡bueno ya no esperen más! aquí ya esta el segundo capitulo! aunque tendrán que esperar un capitulo más para ver a May, aun así, las reacciones de Serena al enterarse de la chica no faltan aquí.  
Las cosas comienzan a tomar forma.  
Espero que disfruten este capitulo n.n  
sin tanto bla bla bla de mi parte se los dejo.  
Agradecimientos a quienes comentaron.

**Capitulo 2: El camino a Hoenn**

La mañana se hiso presente y los chicos comenzaron a despertarse, uno tras otro se levantaron, habían llegado por fin a la ciudad, les había tomado un par de días llegar pues estaban algo alejados. Eh inmediatamente se contactaron con el profesor Ciprés, el cual los estaba esperando en su laboratorio para darles las últimas recomendaciones para su viaje a Hoenn.

—Gracias por este favor Ash—Le dijo el profesor una vez ellos estaban ahí— y a ustedes también chicos.

—Pierda cuidado profesor—contesto Ash sonriendo.

—Es en agradecimiento por darme a mi Fenekin—Añadió Serena.

—Gracias por los boletos gratis, profesor—Agradecio Bonnie— ¿Cuándo subimos al avión?

—Bonnie, debes comportarte—Clemont se disculpo con el profesor y tomo a su hermanita con su mano-Aipon para sacarla de ahí.

—Ash ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor? —Preguntó el profesor, el chico solo asintió. — Quiero que me dejes a tu Frogadier

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —El chico se exalto, _¿Por qué a él?_ —Acaba de evolucionar, y quiero entrenarlo más para saber cuales son sus habilidades, por eso…

—Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero me gustaria evaluar su progreso.

—Si, entiendo, pero…

—Tranquilo cuando complete la evaluación te lo regresare, lo mandare por el centro pokémon, y te avisaré cuando termine—Trato de convencerle, el profesor necesitaba que ese pokémon se quedara con el aunque sea un par de días.

Ash aun no estaba seguro, se mostro serio ante la idea de dejarlo con el profesor, solo seria un par de días, así que no habria problema, pero no le gustaba esa idea. A su lado Serena se preocupo por esa faceta del chico. Y trato de decirle algo, pero pikachu que con un leve cabezaso en forma de cariño en su rostro hiso que el chico le mirase, El roedor amarillento sonrio y mando un "_Pika_" muy alegre y convencido de que todo iria bien, Ash sonrio y acaricio la cabeza de su compañero.

—Muy bien profesor, se lo dejare, pero por favor aviseme cuando termine— Le dijo, sacó la Poké Ball de su cinturon y se la entrego al profesor.

—Muchas gracias Ash, No te preocupes por el, esta en buenas manos—El profesor recibió la Poké Ball.

—Profesor, ¿No vera el progreso de mi Fenekin? —Preguntó Serena. el profesor entro en un leve estado de pánico.

— Ash, ¿Por qué no te vas a despedir de tu pokémon? Dile que lo dejaras conmigo para que no se asuste, pero ve allá atrás al patio y así se familiarise con el ambiente—Le entrego su poké ball y practicamente empujo al chico fuera del laboratorio.

—Claro profesor—Al azabache tomo el objeto y corrio al patio, a su lado su pikachu se bajo de su hombro y corrio con él como si se tratara de una carrera. Pero el chico había notado la evación del hombre.

—Solo quiero ver el progreso de un pokémon Evolucionado—Aclaro mientras sonreia. Serena asintió y guardó su pokeball. _Eso estubo cerca_

—Bien ¿Les parece que los acompañe al avión? —

— ¡Si vamos! —Aparecio Bonnie junto a su dedenne. Detrás de ellos Clemont corriendo apenas, para alcanzarlos.

—B-Bonnie… E-Esperame…—Trato de decir el rubio a duras penas.

—Hermano, que lento eres—Le regaño la pequeña colocando sus manos en su cintura.

—El profesor nos irá a dejar al avión—Dijo Serena captando la atención de los tres.

Ash ya estaba entrando en la sala y en su hombro como siempre pikachu, ambos se despedian de Frogadier.

—Estamos listos, ¿Verdad Pikachu? —y el aludido pokémon respondio con un gruñido _"Pika Pika"._

…

_—Ya estan en el avión_

_—Muy bien yo ya estoy camino para recibirlos_

_—Muchas gracias por esto_

_—Descuida_

_— ¿Has sabido algo de él?_

_—Una cosa, esta junto al campeon, el cual es un experto en rocas de todo tipo._

_—Esto es malo._

_—Calma, se arreglara todo._

_—Por lo menos no dejaremos que tengan esa piedra._

_—Por supuesto que no._

…

Por los grandes y maravillosos cielos que conectan a Kalos y Hoenn, un avión turistico los surca a gran velocidad, atravesando corrientes y nubes que estubieran a su paso. Los turistas quedaban maravillados por el paisaje y el amplio mar que estaba bajo sus narices.

— Amo viajar en avión—Exclamo Bonnie maravillandose con el paisaje, Clemont a su lado se aferraba desesperadamente al asiento, al parecer preferia estar en tierra.

— D-Difiero…—Dijo entre dientes clavando las uñas en la tela, y cada ciertos segundos un escalofrío por su cuerpo, además de que a cada ruido que hacia el vehículo él pensaba lo peor. — ¿E-Escucharon… e-eso?

— Es solo tu imaginación—Le dijo Ash tratando de calmarle y en sus piernas estaba Pikachu riendo.

— ¿Y si ponemos un tema para distraernos? —Propuso serena mientras peinaba cuidadosamente la cola de su querido Fenekin y este dormia en sus piernas.

— ¡Ya sé!, ¿Les cuento un poco sobre lo que hice en Hoenn? —Apoyó la idea el entrenador su compañero pokémon emitió un gruñido de felicidad levantando sus patitas delanteras. Fennekin se despertó, lanzó un bostezo y estiró sus patitas para sentarse en las piernas de su entrenadora.

— ¡Si!—Esta fue Bonni tomando atención.

— V-V-Vale…—Susurro Clemont suspirando para calmarse.

— Bien, todo comenzo cuando decidí ir a Hoenn para cumplir una promesa que le hice a un chico que me habia derrotado en la liga Johto…

_Estaba en un gran barco junto a pikachu, nos lanzamos del trampolin más alto de la piscina, callendo juntos al agua, tomabamos sol, comiamos helados y jugos frutales, en una que estabamos conversando…_

_— Cuando lleguemos a Hoenn, debemos ir a visitar al profesor Bircht en Raiz Chica, como se lo prometimos a Harrison. — En eso paso el capitan junto a su machoke.— Disculpe capitán, ¿Cuando llegaremos a Raiz Chica? — y a mi lado Pikachu tambien emitió sonido._

_— Si no tenemso contratiempo, será mañana al atardecer._

_El capitan comento algo sobre ir solo a la Región pero yo le decia que junto a pikacho no estaba solo, se quedo conversando un poco más conmigo. Hasta que llegó la noche y todos los pasajeros nos fuimos a dormir, recuerdo no poder conciliar el sueño por la emoción de ir a un nuevo viaje,ademas de ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que viajaba junto a pikachu, desde que habia empesado mi viaje, al poco rato me quede dormido._

_Y en medio de la noche como siempre el equipo Rocket me arruino el viaje atrapando a Pikachu, ademas de asaltar la bodega de comida, con ayuda del Capitán del barco los localizamos y fuimos a rescatarlo. Cuando los encontramos atacaron con sus pokémon y yo trate de sacar a mi Bayleff pero recorde que deje a todos mis pokemon con el profesor Oak. _

_El capitán tubo que pelear por mí, pero en medio de la batalla atacó al depósito de agua y todo el interior del barco se lleno de agua. Salí corriendo a perseguir al equipo rocket pues habían escapado con pikachu, estabamos cerca de un puerto y ellos con una de sus maquinas se ataron a una grua, me lance para perseguirlos y me abrace al wuobofet, en poco tiempo caimos y ellos quedaron sobre un par de camiones. Yo estaba atorado entre las tablas y no podia salir, fue ahí cuando me encontre con la oficial Jenny. Ella me ayudo a buscar al equipo rocket, pero debia regresar al barco antes del atardecer si no me dejarian en el puerto._

_— No se preocupe capitán, llegare a tiempo— Dije y la moto de la oficial partió en busca del equipo._

_Recuerdo estar preocupado por encontrarlo, por suerte el pidgeott de la oficial diviso algo y aceleramos. El había visto el globo del equipo rocket, lo derribo, cuando llegue el estaba a salvo, por fin lo tenia en mis brazos, pero usaron su electro imán para llebarselo nuevamente, con todas mis fuerzas trataba de sostener a pikachu pero un barril de metal me golpeó y lo solte, el electro-imán estaba dañandolo, unos rattata atacaron el imán destruyendolo. Pikachu habia sido liberado gracias a ellos. Unos Haunter defendieron a pikachu y derrotaron al equipo rocket junto a los rattata. Por suerte llegue a tiempo al barco, aunque tube que subirme al pidgeott de la oficial para llegar, esa noche dormi abrazado a pikachu para asegurarme de que no me lo quitaran de nuevo. _

_Esa misma mañana pikachu estaba realmente mal, soltaba electricidad y parecia que sufria mucho. En cuanto llegue a Hoenn me contacte con el profesor Bircht para que me ayudara. Despues de unos percanses, logre que pikachu se sanara gracias a su ayuda. No recuerdo haber estado más asustado por mi Pikachu._

Ash miro a su compañero y este de subito salto de sus piernas abrazandolo, el chico hiso lo mismo. Sus amigos a su lado los miraban enternecidos.

— Ese profesor Bircht debe ser una muy amable persona—Clemon estaba más tranquilo.

— Si, el tambien le entrega sus iniciales a los novatos de la region Hoenn, ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda a la chica con la que viaje por Hoenn — Comentó Ash, levanto a pikachu en sus brazos— ¿Recuerdas a May, amigo?

— ¿M-May? —Se pregunto Serena susurrando, esto le alarmo un poco.

— ¿Es una amiga de Ash? —Pregunto Bonnie notablemente interesada en la amiga, pues ella había captado el signo de exclamación en la cara de Serena.

— Si, es una gran amiga, cuando comenzó su viaje era una completa novata, no le gustaban los pokemon, pero le encantaba viajar, aunque la forma en que nos conocimos no fue de las mejores…

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Clemont.

— Veran…

_Cuando llegué al puerto pregunte por un centro pokémon pero me dijeron que ahí no habia, fue cuando le marqué al laboratorio del profesor Bircht, uno de sus asistentes me contestó y se alarmo cuando le dije que mi Pikachu estaba enfermo, el profesor no estaba asi que tube que esperarlo, pero pikachu emperoraba a cada segundo, un Jeep se estaciono en frente de mi era el profesor, nos fuimos de inmediato a su laboratorio, Pikachu estaba emperorando, tenia alucinaciones. _

_Pusieron a pikachu en una maquina para sacar la electricidad que tenia contenida, pero era demaciada, pikachu se escapo por la ventana y lo perseguí, detrás de mi el profesor Bircht, le perdí el rastro, estaba en peligro, corri por el bosque buscandolo por todos lados, no le veia, estaba asustado. _

_Cuando lo encontre estaba realmente alterado hasta el punto en que me atacó, ambos quedamos mal por ese ataque, estaba liberando energia a niveles peligrosos, se volvio a escapar cuando escucho la voz de profesor y salto por un barranco. Yo salte para ayudarlo, quedamos colgando de una rama y sus alucinaciones estaban empeorando, el profesor junto con May nos ayudaron a subir, el emperoaba liberaba más energia y hasta me mordio, fue cuando reacciono, se calmo un poco y pudimos subir. _

_— Eso estubo cerca— Dijo May cansada._

_— Gracias… Pikachu ¿Qué te parece si vamos al laboratorio del profesor para curarte?—Le pregunte aun preocupado, en ese momento aparecio el equipo ropcket con una gran maquina, que absorbia las descargas. Atraparon a pikachu y accionaron esa maquina._

_Crei que estaba en peligro, pero ellos curaron a mi amigo, absorbieron toda la electricidad y de un imactrueno los lanzo volando al cielo, ademas de chamuscar la bicicleta de May. Fue una de las pocas cosas buenas que hiso el equipo rocket. Pero pikachu estaba realmente cansado. Cuando llegamos al laboratorio el estaba mejor y durmio toda la tarde._

_Fue cuando May se presento y ese mismo día ella debia obtener a su primer pokémon, eligio a un torchit y se llebaron bien de inmediato._

_Ese dia partimos a la siguiente ciudad, May era aun una novata y no sabia como llegar a la otra ciudad, más ensima le daba nervios viajar sola y sin su bici, así que fuimos juntos. Ahí comenzo mi viaje con una gran chica como May. Le enseñe muchas cosas, como a atrapar pokémon, a luchar en batallas, junto a ella conocí las batallas dobles y los concursos pokémon._

— La region Hoenn guarda muchos recuerdos de mi viaje con ellos—Dijo Ash una ves finalizo el relato, mientras acariciaba a su pikachu.

— ¿Le pagaste alguna vez la bicicleta? — Pregunto Bonnie sacando de sus pensamientos al entrenador. Ash leavantó la vista.

— No, y espero que no me la cobre, ¿Verdad Pikachu? —El peli-negro miro a su compañero mientras reia nervioso.

— Pika Pii—gruñio pikachu en el mismo tono.

— Que fuerza abrá tenido pikachu para chamuscar una bicicleta con un solo ataque—Comentó Clemont impresionado. Sip, ahora estaba más concentrado en los ataques de Pikachu que en su repentino miedo a volar— Sin duda, ustedes dos son impresionates.

Sonrio Clemont mirando a Pikachu y a Ash con una tranquila sonriza, como si hubiese sacado una conclusios despues de haber recabado mucha información.

— Tienes razón, pero el que es realmente fuerte es Pikachu, ¿Verdad amigo? —Dijo ash ahora mirando a su compañero el cual estaba muy cómodo en sus brazos, solo asintió y apenas dijo algo.

— ¿Y tu miedo a volar en avión Clemont? —Pregunto Serena, aunque al segundo se arrepintiió, llebo ambas manos a su boca, Pues el rubio palidesio al instante, aferro sus manos a la tela del asiento y tenso completamente todos sus musculos a la vez—No debi preguntar eso…Lo siento Clemont…

— D-D-Descuida…—Trató de decir entre dientes.

— Hermano, me avergüenzas—Dijo Bonnie suspirando un poco decepcionada al ver lo tenso que se puso su hermano, la pequeña miró por la ventana y exclamo maravillada— ¿Es Hoenn?, ¡Qué lindo!

Serena se acercó a la ventana, se maravillo al ver todo eso, realmente era lindisimo, miro hacia su pokémon que se asomaba por la ventana, pero en la posa-mano de su asiento vio la mano de ash y sintió su calor, ¡Ash estaba muy cerca suyo! Estaba mirando por la misma ventana que ella. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y trato de disimularlo mirando hacia afuera.

— Chicos, les presento a la región de Hoenn—Dijo Ash emocionado al recordad todo lo que había hecho ahí incluso a sus amigos.

Y hasta aquí! muajajajajaj(?  
Ok, ignoren mi risa xD  
¿Qué les pareció? ¿Notaron los pequeños matices? ¿Saben que es matiz?  
Espero haberles dejado más dudas, que sus teorías sigan volando, de hecho me gustaría saber que se están maquinando ustedes en sus cabezas, para ver si le atinan, o si recogen las pistas que voy soltando.  
Si suelto pistas _sutiles_(?  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho n.n  
Bye!


	3. En Calagua: ¡Un viejo amigo!

Declamier: los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi taijiri y nintendo.

así que aquí vengo para dejarles el capitulo 3 de este fan fic.  
¡Disfrutenlo!  
Agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el ultimo capitulo 3

Recuerden que sus comentarios hacen que la escritora escriba más rapido y mejor :D

* * *

**Capitulo 3: En Calagua: ¡Un viejo amigo!**

El gran avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Hoenn, más en específico en la ciudad Calagua, una de las más grandes y ricas para los turistas en toda la región, ya sea por su accesibilidad por el aeropuerto o por sus enormes tiendas y restaurants que hay en el lugar.

— Ya llego el avión, en unos minutos ellos estarán aquí—Dijo un hombre de edad hablando por teléfono.

—Bien, solo guíalos y entretenlos en esa ciudad, busca cualquier escusa, aun no sé donde esta él—Contesto por la otra línea otro hombre.

—Claro, se la escusa perfecta para esto—Le dijo el hombre de edad, —Averígualo rápido, ellos son impacientes.

—Seguro, gracias por esto—y la llamada fue cortada, el hombre que miraba como llegaba el avión al puerto guardo el celular en su bolsillo y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Las puertas del avión se abrieron, los pasajeros salían sin prisa alguna a excepción de un chico rubio que venia tambaleándose y empujando a cuanta persona se le cruzara, a su lado su hermana tratando de que no callera al suelo. Y al otro lado sosteniendo su brazo Ash que era llevado de un lado a otro por el peso del cuerpo de su amigo. Pikachu permanecía en la cabeza de Ash preocupado por el chico. Detrás de ellos Serena cargaba la mochila de Clemont.

En cuanto avanzaron un poco más Pikachu vio entre la gente al profesor Bircht que los buscaba, El roedor eléctrico apunto con su mano y con un grito característico llamo la atención del grupo y del hombre quien los saludo efusivamente con ambas manos. Los chicos caminaron más rápido hacia él.

—Profesor Bircht—Dijo Ash una vez estuvo cerca de él.

— ¡Pikachuu! —Grito el Pokémon.

—Ash, es un placer verte, ¿Cómo has estado? —Hablo el hombre sonriendo amistosamente al muchacho.

—Muy bien profesor—Contestó el chico.

—Me alegra mucho, ¿Cómo has estado tu Pikachu? —Pregunto esta vez mirando al Pokémon que estaba en la cabeza de su entrenador, el cual saludo animadamente al hombre.

— Un gusto profesor, soy Serena—Saludo con una sonrisa la chica acercándose al hombre.

—Yo soy Bonnie—Hablo elevando su mano la pequeña que sostenía la mano de su hermano, el cual parecía estar ya más recuperado.

— Clemont—Dijo parándose erguido ante el profesor.

—Un gusto chicos, y Bienvenidos a Hoenn—Saludo el profesor Bircht extendiendo sus brazos a todo dar enseñando el paisaje que estaba detrás de él.

El grupo salió del aeropuerto guiados por el profesor Bircht, los chicos de Kalos estaban maravillados con la grandeza de la ciudad Calagua, sus tiendas, sus restaurants, sus paradas para turistas, pero a serena le llamo la atención un cartel en especial.

**_¡Concurso Pokémon de ciudad Calagua! ¡Hoy! ¡No te lo pierdas!, ¡El hermoso listón Calagua será el gran premio!_**

— ¿Concurso Pokémon? ¿Listón Calagua? —Susurro mirando el cartel atentamente, Ash había mencionado eso en el avión, pero ella no sabía que era exactamente.

— Serena, ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto el azabache acercándose a ella, la chica volteo a verle y apunto al cartel, el muchacho se acerco para leerlo — ¡Un concurso Pokémon!

—Así es hoy se celebra uno aquí en Calagua—Dijo el profesor acercándose a los chicos.

— ¿Qué es un concurso Pokémon? —Pregunto Bonnie a su hermano.

—No tengo idea, ¿Ash? —Dijo Clemont mirando al chico, este se enderezó y se cruzo de brazos pensando en cómo se los explicaría.

—Veamos, un concurso Pokémon es… donde los coordinadores muestran la belleza de los ataques de sus Pokémon y luego pelean para demostrar cuál es el mejor…Algo así…—Explico a duras penas Ash, no era su fuerte explicar las cosas, — Profesor, ¿Será que May está en Hoenn?

—Así es, ella debería estar inscrita en este concurso… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —

—Creo que sería mejor enseñarles que son los concursos asistiendo a uno—Aseguró Ash, giró la mirada para ver donde estaba el lugar del concurso y a lo lejos vio un enorme estadio donde se reunían muchas personas.

— ¡Me gustaría mucho verlo! Vamos hermano—Dijo Bonnie tomando la mano de Clemont y jalando de ella.

—P-Pero el encargo del profesor Ciprés…—Comento el chico.

—No se preocupen, después de ese viaje en avión, pueden descansar por hoy—Les animó el profesor Bircht.

Los chicos se pusieron en camino hacia el gran estadio Calagua para concursos Pokémon a mitad de camino el Profesor les dijo que tenía algo que hacer en otro lado y que cuando finalizaran que se encontraran en el centro Pokémon. Bonnie y Serena estaban emocionadas, las personas alrededor del estadio estaban entrenando con sus Pokémon, los movimientos eran maravillosos, y muchos estaban peinando a sus Pokémon.

— Se parece mucho a lo que hacen los Performans—Exclamo Serena admirando los cuidados que tenían los entrenadores para con sus compañeros.

—De cierta forma lo es, pero esto es mucho más que apariencia—Comento Ash con una mirada nostálgica.

Caminaron hasta la boletería para comprar los boletos y ver el espectáculo, les tomo unos minutos. Fue cuando Ash decidió ir a mostrarles el mural de quienes ganaban los concursos.

—Se pone una imagen del coordinador y su Pokémon recibiendo la cinta y los cuelgan en esta pared—Le dijo caminando entusiasmado a ver el mural. Entre las personas que estaban mirando el lugar logró reconocer a cierto chico. — ¿Max?

El nombrado se giro, enfocando sus lentes, curioso por haber escuchado su nombre, al verlos queda sorprendido. Pikachu salto del hombre de su entrenador y se acerco al chico.

— ¿Ash, Pikachu? —Dijo sorprendido, se agacho para acariciar la cabeza del Pokémon amarillo— ¡Me alegro de verles nuevamente!

— ¡Lo mismo digo amigo! —Se acerco el entrenador al chico, estiro la mano y este la tomo en forma de saludo.

— ¿Qué haces de nuevo en Hoenn? —Pregunto Max.

—Un encargo—Respondió Ash.

—Ya veo, bueno espero que cumplas esa promesa que me hiciste hace tiempo—Dijo el chico colocando sus brazos en su cadera y sacando pecho de orgullo.

—Por supuesto que la cumpliré—Le apoyo Ash, empuñando la mano en alto.

—Los concursantes pasen a la sala, los visitantes por favor pasen al escenario, el concurso Pokémon de ciudad Calagua ya dará inicio—Dijo una voz femenina desde el altavoz.

— ¡Mi hermana ya va a salir! —Exclamo Max, tomo su mochila— Vamos Ash, ven a ver a mi hermana.

Max comenzó a correr por el pasillo, Ash le siguió, detrás de ellos Serena, Bonnie y más atrás, algo cansado, Clemont.

— ¿Por qué debemos correr a todas partes? —Dijo ya harto de correr por todos lados, sobre todo porque siempre era el último en llegar. Pero el grupo no se detuvo.

* * *

Os haré sufrir hasta que aparesca May (?

Bien, eso sería todo por hoy, nos leemos en alguna otra parte!  
O por aquí mismo!  
¿Quién creen que sea ese hombre de edad desconocido que sigue a nuestros heroes?  
¿Cómo reaccionará Serena al ver a May en escena? o ¿Ash?  
Muy bien dejo esto y me voy a seguir escribiendo n.n  
Bye!


	4. Primeras impresiones

**_Declamier: los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi taijiri, nintendo y game Freak_**

Nuevo capitulo! donde ya se mostrara el tan ansiado momento en que Serena y Ash vean a la nueva May!  
¿Momento shipero? tal vez, ¿Celos? tal vez  
¡Disfrutenlo!  
Agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el ultimo capitulo 4

Recuerden que sus comentarios hacen que la escritora escriba más rapido y mejor :D

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Primeras impresiones**

Llegaron justo a tiempo para entrar a las butacas, la presentadora estaba mostrando el listón Calagua al público, mientras presentaba a los jueces. El grupo se acomodo en los asientos, las luces se enfocaron en la entrada al escenario, la mujer apunto a ese lugar y de ahí salió un chico, lanzó la Poké Ball al aire y de allí salió su ludicolo. El cual comenzó a bailar en la pista, su entrenador le seguía, este vestía un traje parecido a los colores de su Pokémon. Ambos danzaban con movimientos graciosos pero coordinados. Ludicolo, por orden de su entrenador, lanzo una hoja afilada a gran velocidad al cielo, el cual seguido de un rayo burbuja cayeron por toda la pista mientras estos danzaban.

Bonnie se maravillaba con la danza de ambos, Serena aun no entendía cual era la diferencia con los preforman, ¿Será que estos se presentan en escenarios y no graban videos? O ¿Los ataques son fundamentales en los concursos?

— Y este fue Luke con su ludicolo deleitándonos con una hermosa danza bajo las burbujas—Dijo la mujer mientras los competidores se despedían.

Por la puerta del escenario salió una joven, se notaba nerviosa y sostenía celosamente la poké Ball entre sus manos, corrió hasta el centro del escenario y soltó el objeto, del cual salió un Beedrill que se elevó a gran velocidad hasta el techo.

— ¡D-Doble e-equipo! —Gritó la chica a su Pokémon el cual obedeció inmediatamente, el escenario se cubrió de Beedrill´s que zumbaban a la vez provocando que se sintiera un temblor en el escenario. —Bien… ahora, ¡Corte Furia!

En ese momento los aguijones de Beedrill brillaron y como es su velocidad ataco a sus reflejos, haciéndolos desaparecer uno tras otro a medida que bajaba. El zumbido provocado por sus alas se sentía cada vez más suave y relajante.

—Excelente, ¡Día soleado! —Grito nuevamente, el Pokémon obedeció y un gran sol apareció iluminando el escenario a tal punto de que todos quedaron cegados por unos momentos— ¡Termina con Tijera X!

Y cuando la luz se fue los espectadores vieron a Beedrill detrás de su entrenadora, sus puntiagudos aguijones brillaban de un rojo intenso y estaban cruzados en una X, la entrenadora estaba arrodillada y con sus brazos también hacia una X.

— ¡WOW!, ese fue un acto increíble por parte de Amanda—Dijo la presentadora, la joven se retiro rápidamente del escenario como si su nerviosismo hubiese vuelto.

—Amanda lo hiso genial—Comento Max aplaudiendo efusivamente.

— ¿Le conoces Max? —Pregunto Ash, aplaudiendo igual.

—Si, es la alumna de mi hermana—Contesto el chico sonriendo. — Tiene un poco de pánico escénico y es una novata en los concursos.

—Ya veo, así que May ya tiene alumnas…—susurro Ash impresionado.

— Ahora la chica que quedo como sub campeona en el gran festival de Johto el año pasado, denle la bienvenida a ¡May! —Anunció la presentadora con alegría, el estadio grito de emoción, diciendo su nombre en coro lleno de ovaciones.

— ¿May es famosa? —Pregunto Ash.

— ¡Claro que sí! Y es de las mejores coordinadoras de todo Hoenn—Le respondió Max con orgullo.

Por la puerta del escenario entro una castaña con un bonito traje de pañuelos y un moño en la cabeza, a trote suave, dio un par de saltos en el escenario hasta el centro y con una vuelta sobre una tarima dejó salir a su Pokémon.

— ¡Adelante, Delcaty! ¡Canto! —Y con esta orden de la Poké Ball salió un hermoso Delcaty, entrenado y listo para el escenario, con una dulce melodía comenzó a cantar llegando a los corazones de todos en el público

Ash no perdía detalle de la presentación de May, Le veía tan segura de si misma, con una brillante sonrisa. Además de que el dulce canto de su Delcaty le agregaba un toque difícil de expresar.

— ¡Atracción! —Dijo y al segundo el Pokémon hiso el ataque, unos corazones salieron de sus ojos, ¡Incluso parecía que brillaba! Los aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar. La chica elevo su mano apuntando al cielo — ¡Rapidez!

Esta vez Delcaty se sentó en la tarima y de su boca lanzo un millón de estrellas brillantes que le rodearon a ella y a su entrenadora mientras se elevaban hasta chocar entre si y liberar pequeños brillos como si fueran fuegos artificiales a escala pequeña.

— ¡Increíble, May es simplemente increíble! ¡Por algo sus fans la tienen con el apodo de: La princesa de Hoenn! — La presentadora estaba eufórica, al igual que el público, y los jueces incluso se pararon de sus asientos para aplaudirle. La chica hiso una reverencia y termino aplaudiendo a su Delcaty.

— Ash, ¿Ella es tu amiga? —Le pregunto Bonnie maravillada con la presentación.

—Si, ella es May, es increíble cuanto ha crecido como coordinadora—Le contestó el chico sin dejar de mirar a la joven que se retiraba del escenario. En eso que la presentadora anunciaba al siguiente coordinador a Ash se le ocurrió una idea, se paró de su asiento junto con Pikachu.

— ¿A dónde vas Ash? —Pregunto serena.

— Vuelvo enseguida, voy al baño—Dijo y salió de las butacas hacia el pasillo.

Serena miró como se iba del lugar, dejo esperar unos minutos y se paro también, camino hasta el pasillo, tenía un mal presentimiento, a su lado Fennekin le seguía. Camino a lo largo hasta que escucho la voz de Ash, se escondió de inmediato, aunque al segundo se arrepintió, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Entonces ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se escondía?

— Guarda silencio Pikachu—Susurro el azabache, su amigo se tapo la boca con sus patas delanteras, ambos sonrieron. — Quiero sorprenderla.

Eso alertó a la chica, ¿Sorprenderla? Acaso era a… ¡¿May?! Apegó su cuerpo más a la pared y bajo la mirada, su compañera le miro triste.

El chico avanzo hasta la sala de espera para los coordinadores, ahí entre todos los concursantes vio el cabello castaño de quien buscaba, ella estaba conversando con la novata de pánico escénico. Ash sonrió, la joven hablaba de manera muy madura. Pikachu bajo del hombro de su entrenador y dando su característico grito, hiso que la joven se volteara, en cuanto lo hiso enfoco su vista en el Pokémon amarillo que saltaba a sus brazos, un enorme signo de interrogación quedo estampado en su cara, subió la vista hasta dar con el entrenador de ese Pokémon.

— ¡Ash! — Fue lo único que atinó a decir, su sonrisa se enanchó, y sus ojos brillaron.

— May—Contestó el otro, se acercó a la chica sonriendo de igual manera, estiró su mano enfocando su mirada en los ojos de su amiga. La joven estiro su mano para recibir el saludo, como antes. — Suerte para pasar a la segunda ronda.

Con esto se dio media vuelta y elevo su mano como su dijera "_Nos vemos_" Pikachu roso el borde de la cara de la castaña con su nariz y salto de sus brazos para ir al hombro de su entrenador. May se quedo mirando como la silueta del chico se alejaba de la sala.

— ¿May? ¿Era tu novio? —Dijo la novata de nombre Amanda tocando con su codo el costado de la castaña, en un intento por molestarle un poco.

—No… Es un amigo—Contestó May tranquila pero sin despegar la mirada de la salida. — Es mi maestro…— Susurro lo último con aire soñador, empuño sus manos y un brillo de decisión ilumino sus ojos.

Ash regreso a las butacas con una sonrisa en el rostro, Serena ya había vuelto hace algún rato y estaba distraída con las presentaciones. Max que estaba al lado de Ash sentado le miro la cara.

— ¿A dónde fueron tu y Serena? —Preguntó Clemont.

— ¿Yo y Serena? Pero si salí solo de aquí, no fui con ella—Contestó Ash extrañado, giro la vista hasta la chica, la cual se altero un poco.

—A-Ah… Yo…—Tartamudeo la chica, pero fue salvada por la presentadora.

— ¡Bien ya que vimos las presentaciones veremos quienes pasan a segunda ronda!— La presentadora se giro a ver la pantalla señalándola con la mano— Y ¡Los resultados son…!

En la pantalla comenzaron a pasar múltiples imágenes de los participantes en un parpadeo se mostro a los finalistas, en primera fila y encabezando a todos los coordinadores May, pasaron los demas concursantes y al último mostraron el rostro de Amanda.

— ¡Pasé! — Grito en la sala de espera la novata, su rostro se lleno de lágrimas, y abrazó a May. — ¡Pasé, May, Pasé!

—Lo hiciste muy bien Amanda— Le dijo la chica acariciando su cabeza como una madre. — Vamos seca esas lagrimas, ahora debemos pasar al escenario.

Los concursantes se pusieron en fila para ir hasta el escenario y presentarse ante el público. Todos saludaban con alegría, elevaban las manos, otros lloraban de felicidad. Pero May buscaba entre la multitud a alguien, cuando pudo divisarle elevo su mano en un puño y así se quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos de esa persona.

* * *

Os haré sufrir hasta que aparesca May (?

Bien, eso sería todo por hoy, nos leemos en alguna otra parte!  
O por aquí mismo!  
Y espero que lo disfrutaran.  
Que les gustara los matices de hoy.  
Muy bien dejo esto y me voy a seguir escribiendo n.n  
Bye!


	5. Segunda Ronda ¡La Diferencia!

**_Declamier: los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi taijiri, nintendo y game Freak_**

Nuevo capitulo! :D más largo que antes, y más emocionante! Bueno, bueno, como sea sin más preámbulo el capitulo n.n

Agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el ultimo capitulo 4

Recuerden que sus comentarios hacen que la escritora escriba más rápido y mejor :D

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Segunda Ronda; ¡La Diferencia entre Performers y coordinador!**

En la sala de los coordinadores, la castaña de ojos azules llamada May estaba calmando el llanto de su alumna, Amanda, la cual estaba aun conmocionada por haber pasado a la segunda ronda de su segundo concurso.

— Vamos Amanda, cálmate— Le decía con voz dulce y algo maternal la chica, a su lado Delcaty estaba lavándose las patas y Beedrill volaba tratando de calmar a su entrenadora.

— E-Es…que… E-Estoy feliz… M-Muy… — Tartamudeaba mientras sollozaba la chica, tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seco su rostro.

— Normalmente la gente sonríe cuando está feliz —Dijo Max entrando a la sala, detrás de él estaban Bonnie, Clemont, Ash, Pikachu y Serena.

—Cállate… estoy llorando de felicidad— La joven término de secar su rostro y respiro hondo.

— Lo sé, Felicidades por pasar a la segunda ronda, May y Amanda— Les dijo el chico sonriendo.

— Gracias Max—May pasó su brazo por el cuello de su alumna— Amanda hiso una presentación increíble, así que se lo merece—La novata solo asintió mientras sonreía. Estaba realmente feliz por este logro.

— Felicidades May — Interrumpió Ash acercándose a la escena.

—Gracias Ash— La chica le regalo una sonrisa.

Y entre los chicos se hiso paso Bonnie, se arrodillo frente a la castaña. Puso una mano sobre su pecho y estiro la otra.

— Por favor, ¡Cásate con mi hermano! —Habló fuerte y claro la jovencita. May se le quedó mirando sin saber que decir o que hacer. Clemont enrojeció por completo, se acerco rápidamente a su hermana y el tomo con la mano-Aipon.

— ¡B-B-B-B-Bonnie! —Le grito, sacando a su hermanita de ahí.

— ¡La oferta sigue en pie! —Grito la pequeña, siendo arrastrada por su hermano.

— ¿Eh? — "_Dijo_" May, aun es un poco lenta para comprender las cosas.

— ¿Matrimonio? ¿Para May? — Esta vez fue Amanda.

Serena rio de manera nerviosa, Max enfocó sus lentes calmándose, y pensando ≪_Nadie se casará con mi hermana antes que me gane una batalla_≫

— Bonnie siempre hace eso con las chicas lindas— Dijo Ash riendo un poco.

— Como Brock con las mujeres lindas— Rio May.

— Aun así, Primero debe ganarme en una batalla Pokémon—Dijo Max cruzándose de brazos como si se tratara de un reto contra un oponente fuerte.

— Max, no habrá boda—La castaña le estaba bajando los humos de entrenador a su hermano.

— Pero, si algún tipo se le ocurriera, debe ganarme en una batalla, y eso incluye a Drew— Le dijo apuntando directamente a la cara de May.

— Espera, Max…—Trato de hablar la castaña pero fue interrumpida por su hermano otra vez.

—Y también para ti, Ash—Esta vez apunto al chico.

— ¿Una batalla?, Cuando quieras Max— Contestó el chico empuñando su mano y mirando desafiantemente a Max.

—E-Esperen, se están saliendo del tema— Les dijo May pero ellos no tomaron en cuenta, sus mentes estaban en otra parte.

— Kyaaa, esta sería una batalla por tu mano May— Chilló Amanda apoyando la batalla entre los entrenadores.

— ¡No le eches leña al fuego, Amanda!—Le dijo May.

Serena solo quedo en silencio, aunque las palabras de Ash fueran algo desinteresadas, lo había notado, primero le había dicho linda a May, aunque esta ni lo noto, segundo tendría una batalla con su hermano por su mano apesar de que lo único que había captado el chico fue batalla. ¿Por qué ninguno de ellos notaba la gran confianza que se tenían? ¿Es que no se daban cuenta?

— ¡A los concursantes les deseamos la mejor de las suertes en esta segunda ronda, por favor a los visitantes, se les pide vuelvan a sus asientos para ver el espectáculo! —Habló una voz femenina por los parlantes.

— Es hora…—Susurro May mirando hacia la pantalla, en ella se mostraban a los concursantes de la segunda ronda múltiples veces hasta dejar de parpadear y mostrar el programa de batallas de segunda ronda.

—Y estos son las batallas, no se muevan de sus asientos ¡El espectáculo comenzara de inmediato! —Repitió la misma voz con entusiasmo y en la pantalla se mostro al escenario y a la presentadora.

—Esa es nuestra señal, debemos ir a los asientos si queremos ver la grandiosa batalla de May— dijo Max concentrándose esta vez en lo que estaba pasando.

—Tienes razón debemos irnos— Ash también volvió a la realidad.

— ¡Hey! Mi batalla también será grandiosa—Dijo Amanda alterada, May rio con eso. La chica era muy entusiasta, pero también una llorona.

— Seguro que lo será Amanda— Dijo Serena haciendo acto de presencia, la pobre había quedado al margen de todo lo anterior.

— Bien, nos vemos después, Mucha suerte hermana— Dijo Max saliendo del lugar, Serena siguió y al final Ash y Pikachu también se despidieron.

— ¿Nerviosa? —Preguntó May a su alumna. Amanda negó con la cabeza.

—Ansiosa—Contestó la chica— May, te espero en la ronda final.

— Será nuestra batalla—Le dijo May, estiro su mano en alto y la novata le contesto chocando la suya.

Mientras que en las butacas Clemont estaba sentado a su lado estaba Bonnie de brazos cruzados, como si resien la hubieran regañado. En efecto era así.

— Pero ella es linda y es la princesa de Hoenn, sería una buena esposa para tí—Le dijo La pequeña a regañadientes.

— Bonnie, basta, no necesito que me busques esposa— Le dijo con voz firme Clemont.

— Hermano tonto— Susurro la pequeña cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya va a empezar la segunda ronda— Dijo Max acercándose a los hermanos. Detrás de él Ash y serena.

— ¿Van a seguir mostrando ataques bonitos como antes? — Pregunto La pequeña.

—No, ahora vienen las batallas— Ahora se dirigió a Serena— Ahora verás cual es la diferencia entre un Performans y un coordinador Pokémon.

La chica asintió y presto atención al escenario. La primera batalla era entre un coordinador joven que tenia a un ninetales, y una joven que tenía un Azumaril.

— oh, agua versus fuego, está en desventaja— Comentó Clemont ajustándose las gafas.

—En los concursos la compatibilidad de tipos no es primordial— Dijo Max con orgullo— Aquí la belleza y la fuerza del ataque deben balancearse para bajarle los puntos a su contrincante.

— _¿Es esa la diferencia? Los coordinadores pelean combinando belleza y fuerza, para que su oponente se quede sin puntos…_—Pensó Serena concentrándose en la batalla que tenían en el escenario.

La joven del escenario ordenó un potente hidropulso que dio de lleno contra el lanzallamas de ninetales formando así un vapor que cubrió el escenario, los puntos del chico comenzaron a bajar considerablemente, la coordinadora sonrió para si misma, Error, ese deje de confianza le había hecho perder de vista a ninetales que se acercó al vapor para esconderse del Azurril. La chica se puso nerviosa y a su vez, su Pokémon también. Sus puntos bajaron. De entre el vapor una llamarada dio de lleno en el cuerpo del azurril y con trote decisivo apareció el Pokémon, el vapor se alejaba de él y el calor hacia que sus ojos brillasen. Eso le bajo los puntos a la joven. Pero rápidamente la chica ordeno que usara surf, una enorme ola fue creada de la nada y Azurril algo herido la monto arrojándola hacia el Pokémon de fuego hundiéndolo. El ninetales quedo en el borde del escenario empapado completamente, los puntos bajaron nuevamente pero perjudicando al entrenador, el Pokémon de fuego elevó la cabeza con dignidad, agitó su cola para sacar el exceso de agua de su pelaje y este simple movimiento hiso que los puntos de la chica volvieran a bajar, sólo quedaba 1 minuto para que la batalla terminara.

El coordinador sonrió, era la oportunidad perfecta, apunto hacia el Azurril y con un fuerte y decidido grito dijo "_Pulso umbrío_" y de la boca de Ninetales salió un poderoso ataque siniestro que dio directamente en el Pokémon de agua dejándolo en el suelo, el pobre quedó muy dañado y de un momento a otro el reloj paró.

— Paren la pelea—Dijo la presentadora, ambos chicos miraron la pantalla, en la cual se mostro al ganador, el joven coordinador había ganado esta contienda, dio un brinco y abrazo a su ninetales que estaba agotado. —Esa fue una gran batalla de concurso.

Los coordinadores se retiraron del escenario.

— Eso fue… ¡Increíble! —Grito Bonnie emocionada. — ¡Que batalla!

— Wow, nunca había visto algo como esto…—Comentó Clemont sorprendido.

— Y no han visto a mi hermana—Añadió Max.

— En eso tienes razón, Cuando viajaba con May sus batallas siempre eran emocionantes—Dijo Ash apoyando al chico.

— Sorprendente. — Susurró Serena maravillada con esto. Pasaron los concursantes y como era de esperar May pasó a la ronda final, al igual que Amanda, aunque le costó un poco más hacerlo dado su poca experiencia. Pero era la batalla final por el listón Calagua.

En el escenario apareció May con una mirada concentrada y su poké Ball en su mano. Delante de ella Amanda con su poké ball en su mano, la misma mirada. El reloj marcó el tiempo. Y la presentadora dio la orden para que iniciara el combate. Ambas al mismo tiempo lanzaron la pokéball al aire de las cual salió Delcaty y Beedrill listos para el combate.

* * *

Bien, eso sería todo por hoy, nos leemos en alguna otra parte!

O por aquí mismo!  
Y espero que lo disfrutaran.  
Que les gustara los matices de hoy.  
Muy bien dejo esto y me voy a seguir escribiendo n.n  
Bye!


	6. Maestra vs Alumna¡Batalla por el liston!

**_Declamier: los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi taijiri, nintendo y game Freak_**

Nuevo capitulo! :D más largo que antes, y más emocionante! Bueno, bueno, como sea sin más preámbulo el capitulo n.n

Agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el ultimo capitulo 5

Recuerden que sus comentarios hacen que la escritora escriba más rápido y mejor :D

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Maestra v/s Alumna: ¡La batalla por el listón Calagua!**

Antes de que May y Amanda aparecieran en el escenario para la batalla final, se encontraban frente a los túneles para ir al escenario, la castaña miró a su poké Ball nostálgica. Luego enfocó su mirada hacia la novata que tomaba celosamente su poké Ball con ambas manos y la presionaba en su pecho.

— Debe estar nerviosa…— Susurró para si misma, pero si insistía en calmarle cada vez que le pasaba la chica no podría hacerlo sola. Miro hacia el túnel nuevamente. Debía estar concentrada, una batalla era una batalla y ese listón era tan importante para ella como para Amanda.

—Esta vez lo lograré—Susurro Amanda cerca de su poké ball— Lo lograremos Beedrill, es un nuevo comienzo…— Bajó la poké ball y la dejo en una de sus manos, luego giro la cabeza hacia su maestra— May, ésta victoria es mía

La castaña sonrió— No me contendré

— Yo tampoco— Respondió Amanda, era la hora de la batalla.

—Ya no eres esa niña insegura—Susurro May avanzando por el túnel hacia el escenario. Estaba feliz del progreso de Amanda.

En el escenario apareció May con una mirada concentrada y su poké Ball en su mano. Delante de ella Amanda con su poké ball en su mano, la misma mirada. El reloj marcó el tiempo. Y la presentadora dio la orden para que iniciara el combate. Ambas al mismo tiempo lanzaron la pokéball al aire de las cual salió Delcaty y Beedrill listos para el combate.

El tiempo comenzó a correr, Ambas coordinadoras dieron un paso hacia el frente y como si algo las conectara alzaron la voz al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Furia! — Gritaron al mismo tiempo los rostros de sus Pokémon cambiaron radicalmente y con rapidez ambos fueron hacia el otro, en una guerra de golpes bajando así puntos de ambas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Bee, aléjate de ella y usa Viento plateado! —Ordenó rápidamente la joven, le Pokémon obedeció y con un batido de sus alas un viento violento atacó a Delcaty.

— ¡Doble equipo! —Anunció May emocionada, y alrededor de Beedrill aparecieron muchos Delcaty´s sonriendo. El ataque de Beedrill se detuvo, Amanda debía adivinar cuál era el real, pero la castaña no le dio tiempo de pensar demasiado— ¡Ventisca!

El Pokémon gatuno abrió su boca y así todos sus clones, una esfera brillante apareció y de esta salió una ventisca de uno solo de los Delcaty´s, este ataque congeló el escenario y parte de las alas de Beedrill.

— ¡Bee! ¡Tóxico! —Gritó algo asustada Amanda por la salud de su Pokémon. De la boca del bicho salió un líquido morado que calló muy cerca del Delcaty. Pero de él salió un gas que envolvió al Pokémon envenenadolo, se balanceó de un lado para otro tosiendo.

— ¡Rapidez! —Gritó May extendiendo sus manos, de la boca del Delcaty salieron miles de estrellas que se acercaron certeramente al cuerpo congelado del bicho— No hay mejor defensa que el ataque.

— ¡Bee! … ¡U-Usa frustración! — Grito la joven, Beedrill se acercó peligrosamente a Delcaty.

— ¡Protección! — Dijo May estirando su mano hacia delante y Delcaty se sentó, alrededor de ella un campo la protegió y Beedrill chocó con este cayendo al suelo.

El tiempo finalizo, la presentadora hiso que ambas parasen de pelear y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la pantalla. En ella se miraba a ambas competidoras pero los puntos de May estaban más elevados que los de Amanda.

— No…— susurró la chica mirando cómo se mostraba como ganadora a May, bajó sus brazos y su mirada con ellos, tomo su poké ball y regreso a Beedrill. Acto seguido salió corriendo del escenario por el túnel.

En el escenario, con aplausos y ovaciones se coreaba el nombre de May: La princesa de Hoenn, la joven junto a su Delcaty recibió el listón.

En las butacas tanto Bonnie como Clemont, Max, Ash, Pikachu y Serena aplaudían por el triunfo de May. Serena repentinamente se paró de su asiento.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó Ash.

— voy a ver a Amanda, May quiere ir a verla también pero no puede salir del escenario ahora—Contesto y salió corriendo del escenario. Ash no comprendió enseguida lo que dijo la chica, pero luego miró a May, notó que a pesar de estar feliz por su victoria miraba repetidas veces hacia el túnel por el cual Amanda se había ido.

— Se dio cuenta a esta distancia…—Susurró sorprendido. Sin duda Serena era una gran amiga.

Serena corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la sala de coordinadores, cuando llegó ahí vio como Amanda estaba sentada en una de las bancas, con la cabeza baja. La chica se le acercó hasta sentarse a su lado.

— Fue un gran combate— Le dijo mirando hacia la pantalla— Sabes manejar a tu Beedrill muy bien.

— Gracias—Dijo Amanda limpiándose las lagrimas— Pero las batallas de concurso no son mi fuerte.

— Solo es práctica—Serena le dio un pequeño empujón con su hombro.

Amanda Rió—Me falta mucho…

— ¡Ten una batalla conmigo! —Hablo serena decidida.

—P-Pero yo no soy muy buena y…

— ¡No importa! Yo tampoco lo soy, y estoy recién empezando así que quiero tener una batalla, por favor.

— ¡M-Muy bien!

En el escenario May termino de despedirse de su público que seguía coreando su nombre, salió por el túnel corriendo, estaba preocupada por Amanda, si no fuera por el tiempo, seguramente su Delcaty se habría debilitado, ese tóxico le había afectado mucho a su salud. Al terminar el túnel vio como Serena y Amanda conversaban animadamente.

— ¿Amanda? —Pregunto acercándose a las chicas.

— ¡May!, ¡Felicidades por el listón Calagua! —Le dijo la nombrada.

—Gracias—Notó que no había de que preocuparse, ella estaba bien.

— ¡Tendré una batalla con ella! — comento emocionada Amanda.

—Eso es genial pero debemos cambiarnos antes que todo—May sonrió algo maternal.

Las coordinadoras fueron a tras bastidores para quitarse los trajes, Serena se quedó a esperarles ahí, al poco rato llegaron Ash, Pikachu, Bonnie, Max y más atrás Clemont.

—Serena, así que aquí estabas— Le dijo Clemont entrando a la sala.

— ¿Y May? —Preguntó Ash al no verla por aquí.

—Fueron a cambiarse—Contestó serena.

Pikachu se bajó del hombro de su entrenador y fue tras bastidores.

—Espera Pikachu, se están cambiando— Trató de detenerle Ash pero el Pokémon ya se había metido, no pudo reprimir un pensamiento de que May se estaba cambiando ese vestido por su ropa normal, posiblemente May estaría en ropa interior y…

— ¿Pikachu? —Se escuchó la voz de May al otro lado de los vestidores, lo que desconcentró al chico de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—May apúrate—Le dijo Amanda saliendo de ahí para encontrarse con los chicos— Oh, ya están todos aquí.

—Gran batalla Amanda— Habló Max cuando la vio.

—Gracias—Contestó ella sonriendo.

May salió de los vestidores con Pikachu en su cabeza que acomodaba el moño en su pelo.

—Muy bien, vámonos—Comentó la castaña.

Salieron del enorme estadio del concurso, la castaña estaba aun acomodando su moño con ayuda de Pikachu en su cabeza. Hasta que paró de caminar, se había dado cuenta de algo. Dio vuelta sobre sus talones, todos pararon de caminar. La joven se acercó al entrenador y tomando sus manos con las suyas dijo:

—Bienvenido a Hoenn, Ash—Sonriendo.

—May—Se sorprendió Ash pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

Serena se sorprendió y enfocó su mirada en como las manos de la chica sujetaban las de Ash con fuerza. Y lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue un _EH?!_

...

Bueno! hasta aquí les dejo  
¿Qué? ¿Se lo esperaban? ajajaja espero que no (?  
Nos leemos en otro lado!  
Bye!

* * *

Bien, eso sería todo por hoy, nos leemos en alguna otra parte!

O por aquí mismo!  
Y espero que lo disfrutaran.  
Muy bien dejo esto y me voy a seguir escribiendo n.n  
Bye!


	7. ¡Cumpliendo la promesa!

**_Declamier: los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi taijiri, nintendo y game Freak_**

Nuevo capitulo! :D más largo que antes, y más emocionante! Bueno, bueno, como sea sin más preámbulo el capitulo n.n

Agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el ultimo capitulo 5

Recuerden que sus comentarios hacen que la escritora escriba más rápido y mejor :D

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Cumpliendo la promesa: ¡Serena v/s Amanda! Y ¡Ash v/s Max!**

Ya en el centro Pokémon Amanda y May dejaron a sus compañeros con la enfermera Joy para que los curara. Max consultaba el Poké Nav para ver el siguiente concurso de su hermana. Clemont alejaba a su hermanita de una señorita que estaba por ahí pues le había pedido su mano para su hermano. Al final el grupo se sentó en una de las mesas a conversar un poco.

— ¿A qué se debe tu regreso a Hoenn? —Preguntó May acomodándose en la silla.

— Es por un encargo del profesor Ciprés—Le contestó Ash acariciando a Pikachu.

— Ya veo…—Dijo May mirando como el chico acariciaba a su Pokémon, y en ella creció un sentimiento de nostalgia. Fue cuando Amanda se paró del asiento y golpeo la mesa repentinamente llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡Serena! ¡Nuestra batalla! —Grito y la nombrada se espanto por el golpe en la mesa al igual que todos.

—A-ah, cierto, ¿Te parece ahora? —Dijo calmándose y riendo nerviosamente.

— ¡Si! —Contestó ella.

—Ash me debes una batalla—Comentó Max sonriendo.

— Pues vamos afuera—Contestó Ash, ambos chicos cambiaron sus miradas amables a unas de deseo de lucha.

Los entrenadores se pararon de la mesa y corrieron fuera del Centro Pokémon.

— Hay cosas que no cambian—Dijo May mirando a ambos chicos correr fuera.

— Esperen un minuto, ¡Mi batalla primero! —Gritó Amanda, tomó a mano de Serena y corrió detrás de los chicos para reclamarles el turno de batallas.

La enfermera Joy se acerco al grupo que quedaba y les regaño por hacer mucho ruido cuando los entrenadores y sus Pokémon querían descansar, May y Clemont tuvieron que disculparse con ella y con los demás. Mientras Bonnie reía.

Afuera del centro Pokémon Amanda le reclamaba a Max sobre su batalla, Serena estaba a su lado tratando de calmarle, Max le respondía que su batalla era de mucho antes que la de ella.

— ¡Dejen de gritar! —Dijo May con voz firme llamando la atención del grupo.

— Hermana, ¿Cierto que mi batalla es primero? —Le pregunto Max

— Pero…—Recriminó Amanda.

— Será la batalla de Amanda primero, Max debes ser más caballero—Le dijo May interrumpiendo a Amanda, pero para su beneficio.

— Está bien…—Max parecía un poco desanimado.

—No te preocupes Max… solo debemos esperar a que se termine la suya—Le animó Ash y el chico sonrió.

—Yo seré el árbitro—Dijo Clemont levantando la mano.

Serena se puso en posición de combate y Amanda hiso igual.

— ¡Comiencen! —Grito Bonnie desde la banca.

— ¡Fennekin! —Serena lanzó su Poké ball y de ella su compañera lista para la batalla.

— ¡Espeon, al escenario! —Amanda hiso lo mismo y del objeto salió un Pokémon de color morado—Te doy el honor.

— ¡Ascuas! —Ordenó la joven, de la boca del animalito de fuego salieron unas brasas que atacaron al Espeon.

— Psicorrayo—Dijo con seguridad la joven de cabello corto, de la perla que tenía en Pokémon salió un rayo de colores que intercepto el ascuas extinguiéndolo y dando de lleno con el pequeño Fennekin.

— ¡Arañazo, ahora! —Serena apunto al Espeon, el Pokémon se reincorporo rápidamente y con rapidez fue hacia el Espeon, atacó como pudo pero el Pokémon fue más rápido y saltó esquivando el ataque. — ¡A-Ascuas!

El fuego salió de la boca nuevamente, quemando el cuerpo de Espeon.

— Cabezazo Zen—Ordenó Amanda, su Pokémon obedeció rápidamente y dando una vuelta sobre sus patas delanteras fue directamente contra Fennekin, esquivó a tiempo y saltando sobre su cabeza logró llegar detrás de él para volver a darle con ascuas.

— ¡Vamos Amanda! — Le animo Max desde la banca.

— ¡Serena pelea! —Gritó Bonnie que estaba en la banca también, en medio de ella y Max estaba May y Ash mirando la pelea.

—Serena no ganará—Susurro para si misma May

— ¿Por qué no? Ambas son novatas, tienen un 50 y 50 cada una—Le corrigió Ash al escuchar eso. May le miro un segundo y sonrió negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Pone atención Ash, Mira bien la cara de Serena—El chico lo hiso, su cara estaba algo insegura y parecía que no manejaba al 100% los ataques de su Pokémon—Ahora mira la cara de Amanda—La cara de la joven estaba tranquila, parecía que calculaba los movimientos de su oponente—Bien, ahora mira a Espeon y Fennekin, ¿Lo ves cierto?...

— ¡Fennekin! ¿Estás bien? —Se angustio Serena, cuando la pequeña cayó al suelo levantando polvo, al segundo logro pararse nuevamente y fue al ataque. — Ascuas.

—Confusión—Ordeno Amanda y los ojos de Espeon brillaron, atrapando a Fennekin en su ataque psíquico, lanzándolo al suelo con fuerza.

— ¡Fennekin! —Grito Serena al volver a ver a su Pokémon en el suelo, pero esta vez no se paró. La chica se acercó a su compañera y el tomo entre sus brazos. — Lo hiciste muy bien.

— ¡Espeon eres la reina del acto! — dijo Amanda abrazando a su Pokémon, lo regreso a la poké ball con una sonrisa en el rostro— Serena, diste una buena pelea.

—Gracias Amanda, tu también—Le contestó la joven sonriendo.

—Te lo dije—susurro May hacia Ash— Amanda comenzó siendo entrenadora y estuvo meses viajando sola antes de que quisiera ser coordinadora.

— Esta batalla no era entre novatas—dijo Ash en el mismo tono.

— Amanda es novata en concursos, no en batallas—Reiteró May parándose de la banca junto a Max y Bonnie a felicitar a las chicas por la batalla.

Ash se quedo mirando extrañado a la castaña. Había algo diferente en ella, Estaba mucho más segura de si misma y estaba más madura. Aunque no pudo pasar por alto lo de la batalla, no había sido cien por ciento justa.

— Ash, es nuestro turno, ¿Un tres contra tres? — Hablo Max que ya estaba en posición de batalla con su poké Ball en mano.

— ¡Muy bien! —Ash se paró de la banca y corrió hasta el otro extremo para comenzar.

Las chicas se fueron a sentar en la banca y Clemont quedo entre ambos chicos. Levanto ambas manos y las bajo a la vez. La batalla dio comienzo. Ambos lanzaron sus poké ball´s al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Adelante Kirlia! —Grito Max y de su poké ball salió un Kirlia con una mirada de guerrero.

— ¡Pikachu! — El Pokémon salto del hombro de su entrenador al área de batalla y de sus mejillas salían pequeños rayos de electricidad.

— Que sea una buena batalla—Dijo emocionado Max.

—Será interesante—Añadió Ash acomodándose la gorra hacia atrás como en viejísimos tiempos.

— ¿Listos? ¡Comiencen! —Grito Clemont elevando sus manos y apartándose del área de combate.

— ¡Premonición! —El Kirlia miro fijamente a Pikachu mientras sus ojos brillaron.

—Mi turno, ¡Ataque rápido! —Dijo Ash y Pikachu comenzó a correr en dirección a Kirlia rápidamente.

—Tele-transportación—Hablo Max con seguridad, su Kirlia desapareció de la vista de Pikachu y tuvo que detenerse en el acto para ver donde se había ido el Pokémon.

— ¡No te distraigas Pikachu! —Gritó Ash mirando en todas direcciones.

— ¡Hoja Mágica! — Dijo Max y Kirlia apareció justo en frente de Pikachu con una leve sonrisa, de sus manos salieron miles de hojas con un brillo que dieron contra Pikachu sacándolo hasta el otro lado del campo.

— ¡Pikachu! —Grito Ash mirando a su compañero resbalar en el suelo.

Desde la banca May se paró preocupada, pero se sentó al segundo. No debía estar de ningún lado, Era su hermano contra su amigo. _Mente neutral._

—Pikachu ya no puede continuar, Kirlia gana este combate—Declara Clemont.

— Amigo, lo hiciste muy bien—Le dijo Ash a su amigo tomándolo entre sus brazos, Bonnie se acerco a el llevándose a Pikachu

—Pika…pii—Sonrio el Pokémon.

— ¡Adelante, Hawlucha! —De la poké ball de Ash salió un ave cuyas alas parecían una capa. Y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo elevó sus brazos hasta extenderlos.

— ¿Hawlucha? Nunca lo vi, nuevo Pokémon, muy bien ¡Kirlia regresa! —Max regreso al Pokémon psíquico y sacó otra pokéball— ¡ve!

Esta vez salió un Vigoroth de gran tamaño con garras afiladas, dio vuelta con uno de sus brazos lanzando un gruñido.

— Woa, ese es un Vigoroth bien entrenado—Le alagó Ash.

—Gracias, aprendí muchas cosas mientras viajamos y las estoy aplicando con mis Pokémon.

— Yo también he aprendido cosas buenas en este viaje, ¡Hawlucha, Placaje! —El Pokémon volador se acercó corriendo hacia Vigoroth.

— ¡Contraataque! —Ordenó Max, Vigoroth corrió en dirección al ave luchador.

Ambos interceptaron abruptamente en medio de sus ataques, pero en el momento en qué chocaron Hawlucha salió volando.

—Perfecto, ¡Plancha voladora! —Dijo Ash notando la oportunidad del movimiento especial de su Pokémon, se lanzó en picada hasta caer de lleno sobre Vigoroth.

Una nube de polvo cubrió a ambos Pokémon por el impacto del ataque. Y en cuanto se disipo, ambos entrenadores vieron a Vigoroth tirado en el suelo y a Hawlucha sobre él, en una pose extraña.

— ¡Golpes furia! —Ordenó Max, las garras del Pokémon dieron en el cuerpo del luchador botándolo al suelo.

— ¡Golpe karate! —dijo Ash, rápidamente Hawlucha se paró del suelo avanzó hasta Vigoroth. Los golpes furia y los golpes Karate de ambos Pokémon chocaban una y otra vez hasta dejarlos exhaustos a ambos.

Jadeantes, ninguno quería caer, Ash estaba analizando su próximo movimiento, pero Max parecía muy tranquilo. ¿Acaso su victoria anterior le estaba llenando de confianza? No, Max no sería así, seguramente tenía un plan.

—Ahora viene…—susurró con una mano en su bolsillo, una brisa acaricio los cabellos de todos, pero comenzó a tomar fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Ash al ver como Vigoroth se alejaba de Hawlucha.

Una esfera de energía creció de la nada y se fue directamente hacía Hawlucha. Fue cuando Ash se dio cuenta, ¡Premonición! ¡La premonición de Kirlia!

— ¡Hawlucha, esquívalo! —Gritó Ash a su Pokémon pero estaba demasiado cansado como para correr. La esfera terminó por impactar en el Pokémon volador, otra nube de polvo se levantó cubriéndolo por completo. Max parecía confiado en su estrategia, ya daba la victoria como suya, Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles en una batalla.

—Eso fue todo…

—No tan rápido, Max— dijo Ash, el polvo se disipo y ahí en pie aun estaba Hawlucha, dispuesto a seguir luchando— ¡Ataque Ala!

— ¡Pero cómo! —Se sorprendió Max, el Pokémon se acercó al cansado Vigoroth con rapidez, sus alas brillaron impactando contra el cuerpo del Pokémon, arrojándolo hasta el tronco de un árbol cercano. — ¡Vigoroth!

— ¡Vigoroth no puede continuar, Hawlucha gana! —Declara Clemont. Max corrió hacia su Pokémon.

—Ese fue un buen combate Vigoroth—Dijo Max dándole una palmada al Pokémon en su brazo, lo regresó a su poké ball y miro a Ash.

— Esa es una buena estrategia—Habló Ash acariciando la cabeza de su Hawlucha que estaba agotado.

—Gracias Ash, Pero no fue suficiente para derrotarte—Contestó Max, nuevamente con una poké ball en su mano. —Sigamos.

—Por supuesto.

— ¡Grovyle! —Max lanzó la pokéball y de ella una enorme lagartija verde con una gran hoja en su cabeza salió de ella.

—Así que elegiste a Treecko—Ash regreso a la poké ball a su Hawlucha y tomó otra de su cinturón. Max sólo sonrió ajustando sus lentes, se venía lo bueno. — ¡Sal, Fletchinder! —Un ave salía de la poké ball del peli negro, sus alas se extendieron alzando el vuelo.

Ash y Max se miraron a los ojos, era el combate final, ahora se decidiría quien ganaría este encuentro. Y como si algo los uniera en ese momento gritaron a la vez.

— ¡Ataque rápido! — Grovyle aceleró su paso, Fletchinder voló en dirección recta. Colisionaron en medio y ambos retrocedieron por el impacto.

— ¡Ascuas! —Ordeno Ash, del pico del ave salieron llamas.

— ¡Bala semilla! —Gritó Max y de la boca del Grovyle salieron semillas con potencia.

Los ataques chocaron en mitad y explotaron arrojando humo en el campo.

— ¡Ataque rápido! —El ave volvió a ir en dirección al Pokémon tipo planta.

— ¡Esquívalo! Y usa bala semilla—Grovyle esquivo el ataque y lanzo las semillas pero estas no dieron contra el ave, pues esquivo para volver a atacarle con su velocidad.

Ningún ataque daba en su blanco. Fletchinder estaba algo agotado de tanto volar y esquivar. Aunque Grovyle estaba igual, esquivar y atacar sin dar resultado estaba dejando sin fuerzas a ambos Pokémon.

— ¡Corte! —Gritó Max.

— ¡Picotazo! — Ordenó Ash al segundo.

Ambos Pokémon se acercaron a gran velocidad, las hojas que tiene Grovyle en sus brazos brillaron, el pico de Fletchinder brillo, atacaron a la vez, pero la fuerza del tipo planta pudo alejar al ave.

— ¡Ascuas! —Grito rápidamente Ash, el ave soltó llamas hacia Grovyle, pero este saltó repentinamente.

— ¡Bala Semilla! —Ordenó Max, Fue cuando por fin un ataque dio en su blanco. Las balas dieron en el cuerpo del tipo Ave.

— ¡Lanzallamas! —Pero volvió a alzarse en vuelo y antes de que Grovyle cayera al suelo para hacer otro ataque, el ave uso ascuas a toda su potencia. Sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, Grovyle cayó al suelo ya debilitado.

—Grovyle…—Susurró Max al ver a su Pokémon en el suelo, se acercó a él para ver su estado.

— ¡Grovyle no puede continuar, Fletchinder es el ganador, la victoria es para Ash! —Grito Clemont.

— ¡Max! Diste una buena pelea—Le dijo Ash acercándose a él.

—Tu también, gracias por cumplir tu promesa—Contestó Max, regresando a su poké ball a Grovyle.

—Serás un buen rival Max.

—Felicidades a ambos, ese fue un gran combate—May se acerco a los chicos para felicitarles.

—Buena batalla Max, lastima tu derrota—Comento Amanda.

—Bueno casi le gano a uno de los mejores entrenadores de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Teselia, no se puede hacer nada—Contestó Max.

—No busques excusas—Amanda comenzó a reír.

—Felicidades, Ash—Dijo Serena sonriéndole.

— ¡Esperen un momento! —Dijo Bonnie llamando la atención de todos. —Si Serena y Amanda lucharon, y Ash y Max también, eso significa que May debe luchar contra mi hermano.

— Un momento Bonnie, eso no viene al caso—Le dijo Clemont a punto de llevársela.

—No es una mala idea—Habló May, La pequeña sonrió complacida. —Quiero decir, si quieres Clemont.

—No te preocupes May, además es tarde, ya va a anochecer—Dijo Clemont mirando al cielo.

Todo el grupo dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, el cual estaba teñido de un rojo intenso, pero que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en negro y estrellas llenaban el firmamento. La noche se estaba adueñando de la tarde.

—Ya es muy tarde—Susurro Max.

—Será mejor que regresemos al centro Pokémon antes que lo cierren—Dijo Amanda.

El grupo comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hasta que Ash se acordó de algo.

— ¡El profesor Bircht! —Grito, y alarmó a los demás.

— ¡Pika!

— ¡Debíamos encontrarlo en el centro Pokémon después del concurso! —Continuó Serena, había estado tan distraída sobre Ash y May y su batalla con Amanda que no se había percatado de eso.

— ¡Debemos apurarnos para llegar antes de que cierren! —Clemont hechó a correr, pero en un segundo Bonnie lo adelanto, luego Ash y Serena, May, Max y Amanda los miraron confundidos, pero echaron carrera para llegar igualmente.

— ¡E-Espérenme! —Gritó Clemont siendo dejado atrás, como siempre. 

* * *

¿se lo esperaban? jajajajja a que no! bueno, Ash y Serena tampoco!

Como sea, no fue de mala, si no que fue una idea de mi hermano diciendo, "_¿Por que no hacerla buena en las batallas para que sea una victoria para el grupo de Kalos y otra para el de Hoenn?_" ahh sus ocurrencias. pero cosas que pasan.  
Espero que les guste!  
nos leemos en otro lado


	8. Paseo por Férrica

**_Declamier: los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi taijiri, nintendo y game Freak_**

Nuevo capitulo!

Agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el ultimo capitulo 3

Recuerden que sus comentarios hacen que la escritora escriba más rápido y mejor :D

_No todo será desvelado, pero las sospechas estan fluyendo._

_**Notas de la autora: Uso los nombres de las ciudades de la versión del juego, no sé los nombres de cómo eran en el anime de la versión latina. Cualquier cosa, revisen el mapa de Hoenn de la wiki dex.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Paseo por Férrica**

La mañana se hiso presente, los rayos del sol se colaron por las cortinas mal cerradas del centro Pokémon, y ya comenzaban a molestar a quienes estaban en las habitaciones. La enfermera Joy se dispuso a levantarse y preparar las cosas para la mañana.

Poco a poco se fueron levantando los entrenadores para proseguir con sus viajes, cumplir sus metas y sueños.

— Por suerte alcanzamos—Habló un hombre de cabello grisáceo pero eso no aparentaba su edad, parecía que estaba en sus buenos 25 o incluso 30 años.

— Cierto, no me imaginaria verle a usted durmiendo en una carpa en medio del bosque—Rio la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

— Suelo dormir más en cuevas que en medio del bosque—Rio el hombre— ¿Y tu amigo?

—No lo sé, creí que venía detrás de nosotros—La joven se giro sobre sus talones y corrió dentro del centro Pokémon nuevamente— ¡Iré a ver! —Grito mirando al hombre.

— ¡Fíjate por donde corres, Mair-¡—Pero no alcanzo a decir el nombre de la chica ni mucho menos su advertencia pues ella de un segundo a otro chocó con la nada y cayó al suelo— ¿Estás bien?

El hombre corrió para ver como estaba, pero antes de que él llegara apareció a quien estaban esperando, el amigo de la chica.

— ¡Mairin! —Dijo algo exaltado por verla de nuevo en el suelo, corrió a su lado para verle mejor— ¿Estás bien?

— Alain… Si, solo fue una caída menor—Dijo descuidadamente la joven, terminó por pararse sola. Sacudió sus pescadores verdes. — Las de siempre, nada que no pueda manejar sola.

— Te estábamos esperando Alain—Dijo el hombre acercándose a los chicos.

—Lamento la demora señor, debía hablar con… alguien—Contestó Alain inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

— Te ha dicho que le digas Steven, Alain—Le regaño la joven entrenadora frunciendo levemente el ceño. El chico la miro serio.

— ¿Seguimos? —sugirió Steven sonriendo amablemente. Mairin cambio su semblante de inmediato, por su rostro cruzo una sonrisa.

—Claro—Dijo comenzando a caminar fuera del centro Pokémon al lado de Steven.

Alain se quedo atrás de ellos, por más que quisiera no podía despegar la mirada de la animada cara de Mairin mientras hablaba con Steven, el campeón de Hoenn, pero se trataba de convencer-en vano claro- de que era porque no podía alejarse del campeón por petición de él. Así que, el que ella estuviera entreteniéndole todo el viaje era bueno.

_No debes apartarte del campeón, por un lado, te debe una batalla, por el otro es una orden_ Se decía el chico de cabello negro azulado, una y otra vez se lo repetía para auto-convencerse de ello.

— Aquí es, la compañía Devon S.A. —Steven paró de caminar justo en frente de un gran edificio que estaba en la ciudad. —La compañía de mi padre.

— ¡Es enorme! —Exclamó Mairin elevando el rostro para ver la punta del gran edificio. Tenía tantas ventanas como Zubats en una cueva. Y resplandecía con el brillo de los rayos del sol, dándole un aire más importante a los ojos de la joven novata. A los ojos de Alain era un edificio exageradamente grande, pero sin importancia alguna.

De la entrada de la gran compañía salía una mujer, aparentaba alrededor de unos 20 años de edad, piel clara, cabello castaño recogido en un moño alto con un palito cruzado en él. Bestia formalmente. Al ver a los visitantes abrió los ojos y corrió a abrazar al campeón de Hoenn.

— ¡Querido! — Exclamó la mujer con una voz forzadamente chillona, rodeo el cuello de Steven y con el ceño fruncido volvió a exclamar con esa voz un tanto irritante— ¡Donde estabas! Me tenias preocupada— Luego miró a los otros chicos, arqueando una ceja— ¿Estas de niñera de alguien?

— Anna, verás ellos son entrenadores, estamos investigando unas rocas…

— ¡Rocas! ¡De nuevo esas rocas! — La mujer soltó su cuello y puso sus manos en su rostro simulando llanto— ¡Me dejas de lado por un par de piedras mugrientas!

— Anna, es mi trabajo…

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Exclamó notablemente enojada— Tu trabajo seria aquí en la compañía o como el campeón, esas rocas viejas son solo un hobby, no me mientas Steven…

— Vamos, querida…

— ¡Oh, vete con tus piedras! —Chilló la mujer entrando de golpe en el edificio. Steven se rascó la cabeza nervioso y avergonzado por esa escena.

— Chicos, si no les molesta tengo un problema aquí… ¿Les parece si nos reunimos más tarde? —Les pregunto avergonzado el campeón de Hoenn. Miraba reiterativas veces dentro del edificio.

— Preferiría esperarlo en el vestíbulo—Comentó Alain. Pero Mairin le tomo de la mano sorpresivamente y habló en un tono más elevado y levemente alarmado.

— No se preocupe, nosotros nos iremos por ahí a pasear por Férrica y usted arregle su problema con su mujer— ella estaba exaltada, y preocupada por la relación amorosa de Steven.

—En realidad no es mi mujer, ella es mi prometida— Corrigió el hombre.

— ¡Eso no importa! Vaya y arregle las cosas— Le regaño la joven Mairin mientras jalaba del brazo al chico para irse de ahí.

— Espera, Mairin—Trato de decir Alain pero fue callado.

—Calla y camina—Le corto ella. Jalando con más fuerza su brazo, ni le miro mientras lo hacía.

Alain se extraño, por lo general no era tan… cortante, por lo general, le miraba cuando le hablaba, le sonreía, pero ahora con todo esto de Steven, ella estaba algo diferente, no le había tomado importancia. Hasta ahora.

— ¿Mairin? —Dijo su nombre parando de caminar.

— ¿qué pasa? — Pregunto ella más tranquila.

— Eso me pregunto yo, ¿acaso estas molesta? — Jugó un poco con esa pregunta. Pero la joven asintió sin mirarle.

La joven estaba enojada, y recién la prometida de Steven había hecho una escena de loca-compulsiva, _¿Será que…? ¿Acaso ella, estaba enojada por esa riña entre ellos? ¿Por qué? Solo era una pelea de pareja_. Tal vez la pelea de pareja era lo que le había molestado. Pero eso era tonto, solo había una razón para que ella se molestara por eso. _A Mairin debía de gustarle Steven. _

Ese último pensamiento incomodó al chico, que la novata sintiera algo por el campeón de Hoenn, no le gustaba, no le agradaba para nada, en absoluto.

Steven Stone entro en el edificio, miró a través de los vidrios de las puertas, ambos chicos se estaban alejando, fue cuando suspiro y puso una mirada seria. Giro para toparse con Anna quien sostenía una carpeta en sus manos, la extendió para que el hombre la leyera.

— Aquí tiene los papeles que solicito, Señor Stone—Dijo con una voz monótona.

— Gracias Anna, y lamento lo que tuviste que hacer fuera—Respondió en un tono formal el hombre, tomo la carpeta en sus manos y ojeo un par de hojas por encima, tenían muchos datos y gráficos de ondas, lo que había pedido.

—No se preocupe señor Stone—La mujer hiso una reverencia a mitad de espalda. — Por algo soy su secretaria.

—Aun así, gracias.

— al principio no comprendía la petición, y no me explicó las cosas—Ladeo la cabeza la mujer, insinuando que quería una explicación por el bochornoso acto de afuera.

— Vamos a mi oficina y te lo explicare con más claridad—Dijo Steven, caminando al ascensor, a su lado la mujer.

Las calles de Férrica eran tan grises pero estaban tan repletas de gente que animaba la vista, tenía sus plazas, sus lugares de recreación y los edificios de empresas famosas contrastaban con la alegría del ambiente en esa ciudad de concreto.

Mairin estaba maravillada con todo eso, habían estado viajando por muchos pueblos, pasado por bosques espesos y llanuras repletas de Pokémon salvajes que jamás había visto, pero ver como Pokémon y personas convivían entre concreto y aéreas verdes le gustaba mucho, y sería aun mejor si su acompañante fingiera si quiera que estaba a gusto a su lado.

— Alain… ¿Estas aburrido? —Le pregunto volteando a verle. El chico apenas si le tomo en cuenta, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos— ¡Alain!

— ¿Um? — _Dijo_ viendo por fin el rostro de Mairin.

— Te estoy hablando, ¿Podrías al menos fingir que te diviertes? — Se cruzo de brazos la joven novata. Alain sonrió levemente.

— Muy bien, ¿Dónde quieres ir? —Pregunto finalmente el chico, ya no podía darle más vueltas al asunto, además ahora Steven no estaba y la novata era como antes.

— Da igual —dijo mirando a un lado inflando sus cachetes.

— No seas tan sensible— le regaño Alain colocando una mano en su cintura.

— Soy sensible, soy una chica ¿Recuerdas? —Le encaró la pequeña frunciendo el ceño.

— Ya… ¿Sigues enojada por lo de antes? —El chico se agachó hasta la altura de Mairin.

—Si, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso— Ella seguía cruzada de brazos pero su mirada viajo a los ojos del chico.

— ¿Yo? —Se pregunto él. ¿Qué había dicho el para que Mairin se molestara?

— ¡Alain!, Steven tenía una pelea con su prometida y necesitaba tiempo a solas con ella, y tu queriendo ir de todas formas, eso no se hace—Le regaño Mairin, notablemente molesta.

Alain se le quedó mirando sorprendido unos segundos, ella estaba molesta por su culpa, no porque le gustara Steven, _¡No le gustaba ese hombre!_ Estaba preocupado por sus problemas de pareja, eso le alivio bastante, y un peso en su pecho se fue de inmediato.

— ¿Era eso lo que te molestaba? —Pregunto por fin el chico.

— Si— Dijo Mairin, dejó sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, y su semblante de suavizó— ¿Qué creías que era?

Alain negó con la cabeza y se paró— Nada importante.

— ¿Pensaste algo malo? —Pregunto la chica. Alain comenzó a caminar riendo internamente—Espera, Alain respóndeme, ¿Qué pensaste?

— No te lo diré, no importa—Le respondió aun riendo suavemente.

Mairin caminó a su lado solo observando como la antes seria y malhumorada cara del su compañero de viaje ahora estaba algo iluminada, pero lo más importante, estaba riendo, estaba feliz. Aunque no supiera por qué exactamente.

_Lo importante es que no era lo que imaginaba _Pensó Alain caminando por las grises calles de Férrica y a su lado Mairin.

* * *

Y aquíiiiiii está!  
Espero les guste, y espero insinuar la pareja con sutilesa(?  
Nos leemos en otro lado


	9. ¿Desaparecido?

**_Declamier: los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi taijiri, nintendo y game Freak_**

Nuevo capitulo!

Agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el ultimo capitulo

Recuerden que sus comentarios hacen que la escritora escriba más rápido y mejor :D

Un pequeño adelando... _Las cosas comienzan a complicarse_

_**Notas de la autora: Uso los nombres de las ciudades de la versión del juego, no sé los nombres de cómo eran en el anime de la versión latina. Cualquier cosa, revisen el mapa de Hoenn de la wiki dex.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 9: ¿Desaparecido?**

La novata de los concursos se estiro sobre su cama, se frotó los ojos para quitarse el sueño, hace algunos días que no dormía en una cama tan cómoda, se vistió rápidamente y fue a hablar con la enfermera Joy para saber cómo estaba su Beedrill, la enfermera le dijo que estaba bien y descansado, la joven se alegró, recibió a su Beedrill y lo guardó. Miró la hora y decidió partir.

— Muy bien, es hora de despertar a los demás— dijo tronando los dedos de su mano, sacó de su cinturón una poké Ball y camino hacia la habitación donde estaban los demás.

Con sigilo y concentración abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Abrió su poké Ball y dejó salir a un Whishmur, el Pokémon le miro con una sonrisa de complicidad. Amanda junto la puerta para ver con solo un ojo.

— ¿Amanda? —Dijo alguien a su espalda, la chica se giró bruscamente nerviosa.

— ¿Max? ¿Qué haces levantado? —Le gritó la joven molesta.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Siempre me levanto temprano—Le gruño Max cruzándose de brazos, notó que la joven tapaba la puerta de la habitación con su cuerpo— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Shhh, guarda silencio, esto es para que aprendan a no quedarse hasta la madrugada hablando—Contesto Amanda, asintió mirando a su Whishmur el cual sonrió con malicia.

—ay no—Susurro Max pero se acercó para ver también.

—Mur, Alboroto—Ordenó la joven sonriendo.

De un momento a otro de la boca de Whishmur salió un grito de tal magnitud que se escuchó por todo el centro Pokémon despertando a varios entrenadores que estaban medios despiertos, pero en el epicentro del ruido les causó tan impacto que saltaron de sus cama, Serena que estaba en una cama baja rodó con las mantas y cayó al suelo tapándose los oídos, en la cama de arriba estaba Bonnie que se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas y la cabecera, en el fondo Clemont cayo de su cama quedando boca abajo, en otra litera estaban Ash en la cama baja, que cayó ruidosamente al suelo boca arriba su Pikachu rodo por el suelo hasta quedar bajo la cama, sobre la cama del Peli-negro estaba May que no alcanzo a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido y cayó de la litera con mantas y cabecera incluidos, aterrisando sobre Ash y sobre ellos, el colchón.

Cuando el Whishmur termino de gritar, Amanda abrió la puerta conteniendo la risa, detrás de ella Max, medio riendo y medio preocupado por las víctimas, La joven regreso a su poké Ball a Mur.

—Bien, veo que se despertaron todos, me alegro—La chica sonrió victoriosa.

— Yo no fui parte de nada— Habló Max rápidamente.

Serena salió del nido de mantas en el que estaba y sobó su cabeza por la caída, miro con el seño fruncido a la chica pero termino suspirando, Bonnie siguió tapada en su refugio de mantas sobre su cama. Clemont se levantó y tomo sus lentes. Pero bajo el colchón y las tapas que habían caído sobre Ash y May no había movimiento.

— Eh, chicos, ¿Están bien? —Preguntó Max corriendo el colchón. Por debajo de las mantas se movió alguien y con una voz de ultra tumba hiso que la chica de la broma se le erizaran todos los bellos del cuerpo.

— ¡A-M-A-N-D-A!— Dijo la castaña y de debajo de la cama salió. La nombrada puso cara de espanto y salió corriendo en el acto. Detrás de ella May.

— ¿Y Ash? —Preguntó Serena. Max terminó de recoger el colchón apartándolo a un lado, pero debajo no había nadie.

— Aquí—Se escuchó una voz que salía de debajo de la cama. El chico se arrastro hasta salir de ahí.

— ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? —Preguntó Max.

— Simple, cuando May cayó de su cama cayó sobre mi y vimos que el colchón se iba hacia nosotros me moví con ella bajo la cama para no ser aplastados por las mantas. —Rio Ash irguiendo su cuerpo, —Por suerte nadie salió mal parado.

— Esto fue venganza de Amanda—Comentó Max—. Pero salió huyendo cuando May la nombro.

— Hace tiempo que no la veía tan enojada— Continuó Ash, mirando a la puerta.

A los minutos apareció May suspirando por la carrera que había hecho al perseguir a Amanda. Miró a los presentes que ya estaban vestidos y listos para seguir el viaje.

— Lamento eso— Dijo entrando a la habitación—. Amanda puede ser un _poco_ infantil.

— Descuida, fue solo una pequeña broma—Le resto importancia Serena colocándose su sombrero rosa.

— si…

— Deberíamos apurarnos, hay que contactar con el profesor Bircht—Dijo Max ajustándose sus lentes.

— Si, es una lástima que se haya tenido que ir antes de tiempo—Añadió Bonnie arreglándose su cabello con un prendedor anaranjado.

— Él hace bastante trabajo en terreno, así que no es de extrañar que desaparezca— Aclaró May.

— ¿Y Amanda? — Preguntó Clemont.

— Por ahí—Contestó May girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

…

— _¿Por qué rayos no me ha llamado? _—Pensó Alain, estaba sentado junto a Mairin en un restaurante de Férrica. Miraba su Holomisor* pero no había rastro de que él se quisiera comunicar.

— Alain, ¿Nada aún? —Pregunto la joven Mairin comiendo un platillo de tallarines con salsa. El chico negó con la cabeza y guardó el comunicador en su bolsillo. —Que lastima, pero tal vez está ocupado, ya llamará.

—Eso espero.

— Por mientras come, y así se pasara el tiempo más rápido. —La chica trataba de animarle. Alain asintió con una leve sonrisa y comenzó a comer.

…..

Ash salió finalmente el centro Pokémon y se acercó al gran grupo, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que al legar no dijo palabra alguna, solo se quedó ahí parado pensando.

—Deberíamos dirigirnos a Malvalona, de ahí celebraran un concurso en Portual y un día después en Verdegal—Dijo Max a su hermana y a Amanda.

—Pero si vamos a Portual no llegamos en un día a Verdegal, queda muy lejos—Añadió May preocupada. Amanda permaneció en silencio cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Lo encontraste? —Preguntó Serena una vez se fijó que estaba Ash ahí.

—No, dicen que no ha regresado al laboratorio y que no saben donde está. —Contestó Ash aun pensando. Era normal que el profesor Bircht desapareciera a veces pero siempre contestaba su celular o avisaba donde estaría. Pero ahora nadie lo ubicaba en ningún lado.

— ¿Qué harán ahora? —Preguntó Max, guardando el Poké Nav.

Ash le miro, pero quedó en silencio.

— El profesor Ciprés debe saber algo, ¿no? —Dijo Clemont.

—Traté de llamarle pero no contestaron en el laboratorio—Contestó Ash, había algo raro en todo ese asunto, pero estaba tan emocionado por volver a Hoenn y reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos que no lo pensó mucho. Fue cuando sacó de su mochila unos documentos que venian en el sobre de la carta del profesor Ciprés. —Aquí debe de haber algo…

En la carpeta se encontraba un mapa con ciudades marcadas en un circulo rojo, Ash sonrió. Cerró nuevamente la carpeta pero dejó el mapa fuera, levantó la mirada a sus amigos.

— Ya sé donde debemos ir— Extendió el mapa para que todos vieran—. A Malvalona, es la ciudad marcada más cercana.

—Luego está marcado Verdegal— Indicó May— Está resuelto, iremos todos juntos a Malvalona y luego a Verdegal.

— Cómo antes—Comentó Ash.

— Exacto— La castaña le guiñó.

— Esto es genial, como cuando viajabamos por Hoenn, Ash, podremos entrenar juntos—Dijo Max atrayendo la atención del grupo, a pesar de que ya era un entrenador, aún guardaba a ese niño interior.

— ¡También podremos ver más concursos! —Bonnie estaba maravillada con la idea.

— ¡Así se habla!, ¡Nos vamos a Malvalona! —Exclamó Ash levantando su mano en un puño.

— ¡Pii Pikachu! —Gruño en el mismo tono su amigo.

El grupo levanto sus manos con la misma energía, listos para partir, aunque había una chica que no estaba segura de seguir viajando con el grupo. 

* * *

Y aquíiiiiii está!  
Espero les guste, y espero insinuar la pareja con sutilesa(?  
Nos leemos en otro lado

*Holomisor: dispositivo que permite la comunicación mediante hologramas.

Proximo capitulo: **Problemas en Kalos.**


	10. Problemas en Kalos

**_Declamier: los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi taijiri, nintendo y game Freak_**

Nuevo capitulo!

Agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el ultimo capitulo

Recuerden que sus comentarios hacen que la escritora escriba más rápido y mejor :D

_**Notas de la autora: Uso los nombres de las ciudades de la versión del juego, no sé los nombres de cómo eran en el anime de la versión latina. Cualquier cosa, revisen el mapa de Hoenn de la wiki dex.**_

* * *

Les traigo el capitulo 10! wow 10 capitulos ya, uff aun no llego a mi crisis y por lo visto tengo planeado cosas buenas para los siguientes, esperenlos por que se vienen con cosas que no se espewran, enserio! 

**Capitulo 10: Problemas en Kalos**

— Es extraño, él no contesta—Susurró una voz masculina mientras guardaba su celular. Volvió a marcar el mismo número pero la línea fue cortada. — ¿Estará bien?

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y su asistente pasó con una carpeta con documentos importantes.

— Llegó la información de su paradero, se dirigen al volcán, Será mejor enviarlos ahí también y cortarles el paso—Dijo la joven dejando la carpeta sobre su escritorio, miró al hombre— ¿Pasó algo?

— Él no me contesta, y su teléfono está fuera de línea, creo que le pasó algo—Respondió tomando la carpeta, — Debería ir yo también ahí.

—Ni lo piense, ¿Y si le pasa algo a usted? ¿Qué pasaría con toda su investigación aquí? Ellos vendrían y se la llevarían, todo quedaría en sus manos, Señor.

— Pero…

— ¡No! Continúe aquí a salvo e impida que ellos se queden con esa piedra.

—Muy bien, Dales esta información a los chicos, deben dirigirse al volcán lo antes posible.

— De inmediato señor—Dijo la asistente hiso una reverencia y salió de la sala.

…..

En la bella y poblada ciudad de Luminalia, más bien en el impresionate Gimnasio tipo Electrico que estaba en el centro como si fuese la joya del lugar. Entraba un joven entrenador, un aspirante a la liga Kalos, con los animos por las nubes, con nervios, pero ansioso por esta batalla. Entro en el edificio, sostubo con fuerza su mochila y retó al lider de gimnasio.

— ¡Vengo a retar al Lider de Gimnasio! —Gritó y del fondo aparecio un robot, pero este estaba algo extraño, uno de sus ojos no se iluminaba como debería. Y se movia de manera urregular. — Qué extraño…

— S-Soy el lider de Gimnasio, prepa….prepa… ¡P-P-P-Preparate para la batalla! —Dijo entre cortado el robot, de su cabeza comenzaron a salir chispas de electrisidad.

— Ok… algo está mal por aquí…—Susurró el entrenador, la maquina se acerco al área de batalla pero en medio camino cayó al suelo, las ruedas seguian funcionando y derrapo por todo el lugar, levantando tierra, y finalmente arruinando el terreno.

El joven entrenador bajó sus hombros decepcionado, suspiro y cerró los ojos, se quedó un buen rato mirando como la maquina daba vueltas y vueltas, por lo menos la bateria no era el problema.

— La mantención es un asco—Dijo finalmente cruzandose de brazos. Pateó el suelo con desgano y salió del gimnasio dejando al montón de chatarra ahí arrogando tierra y polvo.

Al salir del lugar camino rapidamente al centro Pokémon y mientras lo hacía veia que habían más entrenadores ahí, hablando con la enfermera Joy que les entregaba una hoja para que firmaran. A empujones logro entrar al Centro Pokémon, y acercandose lo sificiente pudo escuchar lo que ellos estaban alegando.

— ¿dónde está el lider? —Dijo uno de los entrenadores furioso.

— ¿Es acaso una broma? —Gritó otro.

— ¡Ese robot esta hehco un desastre!—Habló una joven de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Ni si quiera soporta un round! —Gritó otra levantando el puño.

— ¡Está fuera de control! —Esta vez fue un grupo.

— ¡Trato de darme a mí con un rayo! —Chilló otro por allá.

_Al aprecer no soy el único,_ —Pensó el entrenador—. _Ese Robot está causando muchos problemas_

La enfermera Joy levantó los brazos para que todos se calmaran. Cuando ya estaba en silencio, procedió a hablar más tranquila.

— Escuchen, El lider de Gimnasio Clemont, no está en este momento en la región—Dijo y un alboroto colectivo de abucheos y molestias comenzó. —Pero… Trataremos de buscarlo para que regrese lo antes posible a arreglar este problema, así que; por favor, tengan paciencia.

Los entrenadores se miraron entre sí, la decepción se vio reflejada en sus ojos, pero las circustancias no daban para más, se resignaron a esperar.

—Esto va a atrasar mi viaje—Dijo un entrenador, los demás asintieron.

— Bueno, aprovecharé para entrenar un poco más—Comentó otro entrenador levantandose de la mesa, — ¿Alguien qué quiera hechar un combate?

Preguntó en general, y por unos minutos todos se quedaron pensando, fue entonces cuando una chica levantó la mano.

— ¡Yo!

La joven se levanto de su silla y ambos caminaron hasta la puerta del centro Pokémon, el chico se dio media vuelta y dijo:

— Si alguien más quiere podríamos organizar un pequeño torneo para esperar y entrenar—Puso sus brazos en su cabeza y sonrió de manera despreocupada.

—El premio podría ser quién será el primer en luchar contra el lider cuando vuelva—Apoyó la idea la chica que estaba a su lado.

Los demás entrenadores sonrieron y susurraron entre si, poco a poco se fueron sumando hasta que todos quienes estaban esperando la batalla de gimnasio en esa ciudad estaban en el torneo, la enfermera Joy miró la hoja que tenía de reclamos, los cuales eran los mismos sobre el gimnasio, se arremangó las mangas y aplaudió.

— Con un torneo a las puertas del Centro, se incrementará el trabajo, será mejor que me prepare— y se puso en marcha. No tardarían en llegar los entrenadores que perdieran.

…..

Una joven de cabello castaño amarrado en cuatro coletas, revisaba los videos de los otros performers en el centro Pokémon. Además de ver cuantas visitas tenian sus propios videos.

— Valla, esto es extraño, Ella no ha subido nada aún—Susurró para sí misma, mientras pasaba videos de nuevos personajes— ¿Qué estará haciendo?

La chica termino por cerrar su sesión, finalmente salió del centro pokémon a seguir con su viaje pero pensando en qué estaría haciendo su nueva amiga y rival.

— Si Serena no sube nada, será que esta haciendo algo mucho más importante ¿No? —Dijo al aire, tanto para auto-convencerse sobre la falta de presencia de la chica. Dejo escapar un suspiro para continuar caminando.

…..

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido los bobos? —Dijo cansada de caminar una mujer de cabello exageradamente largo.

— Seguro están con un pokémon rarísimo—Comento un hombre que caminaba a su lado de melena azul.

— ¡Ya callense! —Les gritó un Pokémon gatuno, —Mejor busquen bien donde se encuentran esos mocosos.

—No te enojes tanto Meowth—Contesttó el hombre cruzandoce de brazos.

—Te van a salir arrugas—Continuó la mujer de largo cabello colocando sus manos en sus mejillas como lamentandose por las arrugas del pokémon parlante.

— No entiendo por qué sigo viajando con ustedes—Se lamento el Pokémon bajando la mirada.

Fue cuando los estómagos de los tres integrantes gruñeron por el hambre de varios días, llebaron sus manos hacia sus pansas y se lamentaron el no haber provado bocado alguno desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Y si primero rellenamos la pansita? —Pregunto el hombre parando de caminar.

— Me parece una idea perfecta, James—Exclamo apoyando la idea la mujer sonriendo por fin y parando de caminar.

— Hasta que dijistes algo bien—Comentó el gato. Paró de caminar y puso sus patas en su cintura— ¡Bucamos comida y despues buscamos a pikachu!

— ¡Si!

…..

Un hombre que vestia completamente de negro llego a la ciudad de Luminalia, se dirigió rapidamente al centro pokémon del lugar. Su enorme tamaño le ayuda a captar la atención de los entrenadores que practicaban a sus alrededores y su rostro serio y frío solo pudo atraer sospechas de ser de algún grupo criminal.

El sospechoso hombre se acercó a la enfermera Joy que le entregaba a un entrenador sus pokémon.

— Señor, ¿Le ayudo en algo? — Pregunto algo incómoda pero aparentando tranquilidad.

— El laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés, ¿Dónde está? —Dijo con una voz que heló tanto a la enfermera como al entrenador.

La enfermera se quedó algo pensativa ante tal voz, y dudaba de darle la dirección del profesor, parpadeó un par de veces examinando detenidamente las facciones duras de ese hombre, su mirada le daba miedo y desconfianza, hiso una mueca curbando la boca en señal de que no queria decirle, el hombre comprendió eso y de su bolsillo sacó su billetera, la abrió sacando de ella una tarjeta perfectamente plastificada.

— Soy de la liga Kalos, trabajo como inspector de los Gimnasios, me enviaron aquí para solucionar el problema del Gimnasio de Luminalia—En efecto, en la tarjeta que mostraba estaba su rostro, su nombre, y el logo de la liga Kalos.

Los hombros de la mujer se relajaron. Devolviendo a su rostro esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba tando como enfermera.

— Su Laboratorio se encuentra en esa dirección, lo vera rapidamente ya que tiene a varios pokémon al rededor—Le indicó finalmente.

El hombre guardó sus documentos en uno de sus bolsillos, hiso una reverencia solo con la cabeza y salio a pasos pesados del centro pokémon, aún llamando la atención de todos quienes se topaban con su grande y oscura figura.

— Ese hombre da miedo—Susurró el joven entrenador.

— Supongo que si—Rio la enfermera. _Por suerte vienen a revisar el problema del gimnasio cada día esta llegando más gente_

* * *

ufff ¿Esto no les dice nada? tanto problema que hay por ahí por falta de un lider... (?

Y aquíiiiiii está!

Espero les guste

Nos leemos en otro lado

**Siguiente capitulo: Creando lazos**


	11. Creando Lazos

**_Declamier: los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi taijiri, nintendo y game Freak_**

Nuevo capitulo!

Agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el ultimo capitulo

Recuerden que sus comentarios hacen que la escritora escriba más rápido y mejor :D

_**Notas de la autora: Uso los nombres de las ciudades de la versión del juego, no sé los nombres de cómo eran en el anime de la versión latina. Cualquier cosa, revisen el mapa de Hoenn de la wiki dex.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Creando Lazos.**

La región de Hoenn se caracteriza por sus altas temperaturas y por su vegetación, los bosques abundan tanto como los pokémon libres en ellos. Nuestro grupo de heroes caminaba por uno de esos senderos entre el bosque para llegar lo antes posible a Malvalona y así tener noticias sobre el profesor Cipres o el profesor Bircht, pero llebaban toda la mañana caminando. Se acomodaron para comer algo ya que los estómagos de Ash y May comenzaban a hacer ruidos extraños.

—Nos hubieramos quedado un poco más en el centro pokémon—Dijo Amanda acomodando los platos en la mesa imrpovisada del suelo.

— Lo dices por que te toca lavar la loza—Comentó Max echandole leña a la fogata para que calentara la comida más rapido.

Amanda le miro de mala gana y lo ignoró, provocando una risa colectiva entre el grupo.

— oh vamos paren—Dijo May haciendo de intermediaria.

— Pronto estará listo todo aquí— Habló Clemont revolviento la comida.

— Los pokémon también deben salir a comer—Serena ya tenía sus dos pokéball en sus manos, las lanzó y de ellas Salieron su pequeña Fennekin y su Pancham.

— ¡Exelente idea, Serena! —Ash sacó sus pokéball y las lanzó también de las cuales salieron Hawlucha y Fletchinder.

— ¡Muy bien chicos, salgan! —Esta vez May fue la que sacó a sus pokémon de sus pokéballs, de ellas salieron Delcatty, Blaziken, Venusaur, Wartoltle, Glaceon y Munchalx.

— ¡A escena amigos! —Amanda lanzó tres de sus poké balls al aire, salieron un Beedrill, Espeon y Whishmur.

— ¡A comer! —Max estaba igual de emocionado para que los demás conocieran a su equipo, Un Kirlia, Grovyle, Vigoroth y Shupet.

— Supongo que yo también—Clemont sacó a su chespin, Bunnebly y luxio.

— ¡Wow! ¡Son muchos pokémon que no conosco! —Exclamó Bonnie, entre sus brazos estaba Dedende, La pequeña se acerco a cada uno de ellos sonriendo y saludandolos con un fuerte abrazo, hasta que llego a Whishmur, este comenzó a tiritar y corrio a esconderse detrás de Kirlia.

—Hace tiempo que no veia a Blaziken—Dijo Ash se acercó para acariciarle.

—Oh, que lindo—Amanda se acercó al pokémon panda de Serena lo tomo en sus brazos y lo elevó— ¡Me encanta!

— Y no has visto sus pasos de baile— Dijo Serena que acariciaba al Espeon de la chica.

Amanda y Serena se sentaron al lado de la otra a conversar como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Max estaba junto a Bonnie, explicandole cosas sobre sus pokémon y los de su hermana. Cerca de la fogata Clemont revolvía la comida, a su lado May y Ash oliendo.

En unos minutos estaba todo listo y sirvieron los platos, se acomodaron en el mantel como su fuera un picnir, a su alrededor los pokémon comiendo también. Fue cuando May obserbó al Whismur de su pupila.

— Amanda… ¿Estás segura de sacar a Mur en un lugar abierto? —Le pregutno a su alumna.

— Oh tranquila, ya me hace caso—Contesto con orgullo, se acercó al pokémon para acariciarle la cabeza, pero este dio un grito muy agudo, que hiso que todos se tapasen los oidos. — ¡Rayos Mur! —Gritó la joven abrió los ojos y vio como el pokémon se alejaba de ella corriendo hacia el bosque. — ¡Mur!

El grito agudo se dejó de escuchar y el grupo miró a la chica pararse del suelo.

— ¡Espera Amanda! —Gritó May parandoce para seguir a la chica, pues había corrido hacia el bosque a buscar a su pokémon.

— ¡May! — Este fue Ash parandoce también.

— ¡Hermana, no te presipites de nuevo! —Gritó Max, Pero la castaña no paró de correr tras la chica internandose en el bosque. — Demonios…

— Max debemos ir a buscarlas—Intervino Ash dispuesto a seguir a May.

—Espera un momento—el chico detubo a Ash—Esto ha pasado antes, y como debes de saber, los bosques de Hoenn son laberintos si no se siguen los caminos correctos. —El pelinegro se calmo —iremos juntos a buscarlas, Dejaremos a algunos pokémon aquí para que cuiden el las cosas.

— ¿Y yo? —Pregunto Bonnie.

—Tu te quedaras aquí con los pokémon, tal vez Amanda regrese o Mur, si eso pasa debes detenerlos, Blaziken te ayudara, tambien se quedará vigoroth y Beedrill—Ordenó Max, Espeon se acercó al chico y con un rostro enojado le grito.

— ¡Espy! —Se puso en posición de combate, pero enfrente de él se interpuso Kirlia para defenderlo.

— ¡Kirr! —Gruño el pokémon Psiquico.

—Espeón, sé que estas peocupada por Amanda, pero no lo pongas más difícil—Le dijo Max a lo que el pokémon giro la cabeza enfadado.

—Fennekin, Pancham, iremos junto con Espeón a buscarlas— Serena se paró del suelo, no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando. Miró al pokémon y le sonrió. La chica se internó en el bosque junto a sus pokémon.

— No podemos quedarnos atras—Exclamo Ash mirando a Max.

— ¡Lo sé! —Le contestó Max.

— Bonnie, cuida el campamento—Dijo Clemont, y el trio de chicos corrió al bosque por fin. Dejando a la pequeña Bonnie junto a Blaziken, Vigoroth y Beedrill.

— Tengan cuidado…

Al otro lado del bosque estaba una castaña corria entre los arboles y los amtorrales gritando el nombre de su alumna.

Dio un par de pasos entre los matorrales pero solo se ganó rasguños por las ramas que le rosaban la piel de los brazos y las piernas. Solo podía pensar en lo asustada que estaba Amanda por estar sola en ese bosque.

Seguía caminando pero el bosque se volvía más oscuro a cada paso que daba, llegaba a ser ridiculo pues estaban a medio día, Las ramas eran tan gruesas y el follaje de esos arboles tan brumoso que no dejaban pasar los rayos de sol.

— ¡Amanda! ¡Amanda! —Gritaba la chica pero no encontraba nada. Siguió corriendo hasta que unas matas se movieron delante de ella. — ¡Espeón! —Dijo asombrada de verlo.

— ¿May? —Pregunto una voz que reconoció a la perfeccion. De las matas aparecio Fennekin, Pancham y Serena cubierta con algunas hojas y rasguños en los brazos.

— Serena… ¿Amanda no esta contigo? —Se apresuro a decir May, Pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

—También la estoy buscando— contestó Serena, termino de pasar por los matorrales, se sacudió la ropa de las hojas y acomodó su sombrero. — Este bosque es enorme.

— Si, es fácil perderse— May suspiro y ayudó a Serena a sacarse las hojas del pelo. —Pero, si guardas silencio puedes escuchar maravillas—La castaña guardo silencio a lo que la chica le imitó.

Solo bastaro unos pocos segundos, el bosque quedo en completo silencio pero poco a poco se escucharon los grasnidos casi armónicos de los Taillow que volaban alrededor, el sumbido de las alas de los Beedrill o Dustox que revoloteaban entre los arboles, el sonido de Seedots que cantaban mientras se alimentaban de la humedad de los arboles, los shroomish que corrian entre los matorrales junto a los Odishs. Serena cerró los ojos, era un sonido muy relajante. Algo que no disfrutaria si estaba en una ciudad ruidosa.

—Esto es hermoso…—Susurro enternecida la chica de Kalos, abrió los ojos y sonrio a la castaña.

—Lo sé…—Las chicas se pusieron en marcha para encontrar a Amanda y su asustadisa Mur, a su lado iban Espeón, Fennekin y Pancham.

— ¡Amanda! —Grito May despues Serena gritó lo mismo. Pero ni respuesta obtenian de la chica.

…..

En otra parte del bosque se encontraba el trio de chicos buscando a amanda de igual manera, Ash mando a volar a Fletchinder para tener mayor visión, sin duda alguna el bosque era enorme y tupido, con un montón de caminos que no llevaban a alguna parte.

— Odio cuando pasa esto…—Susurró Max pasando entre los matorrales.

— ¿Sucede a menudo? —Pregunto Clemont.

—Si, ese Whishmur no le gustan las personas… es más, cada que puede se escapa a algún lado—Contestó Max girandose para mirar alrededor.

— Pobre, debe estar asustado solamente.

—Nos asusta a nosotros cada que desaparece—Se apresuro a decir Max.

—Calmate las encontraremos—Continuó Ash, al notar la preocupación del joven.

— Si nos separamos abarcaremos más camino—Interrumpio Clemont, quitando unas hojas de su ropa.

—Si, tienes razón, quien las encuentre vuelve al campamento, tenemos una hora—Ordenó Max, los chicos asintieron y se separaron en varias direcciones.

…

— Por cierto, no me presente adecuadamente la primera vez que nos vimos—Dijo May.

Serena le miro dudativa, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo no me presente adecuadamente—Se escusó.

La castaña Rió por eso, notando que la castaña claro era demaciado condecendiente, estiró su mano con una sonrisa.

—Soy May, un gusto.

—Serena, el gusto es mio, May—La castaña claro le entrecho la mano.

—Bien, Serena, cuando todo esto acabe y llegemos a Malvalona, iremos de compras, ¿Te parece?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Se entusiasmó Serena.

Pero en eso que las chicas conversaban un grito las alertó, lo reconocieron al segundo, ¡Era la voz de Amanda! Y… ¿Rocas cayendo?, Tanto May como Serena corrieron lo más rapido posible, pasando unos enormes árboles se encontraba un peñasco que daba a la desembocadura de un rio con una corriente capas de arrastrar a un gyarados, otro grito por parte de la joven que buscaban y ambas se acercaron a la orilla del precipicio, allí en una roca que estaba apegada a la pared rocosa estaba Amanda, junto a el Wishmur que se había escapado.

— Amanda— Grito Serena llamando la atención de la joven.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto May con notable preocupación en la voz.

— ¡M-May, Serena! , Si… pero esta roca se caerá pronto…—Dijo asustada abrazando al pokémon que estaba paralizado.

—Descuida iremos por tí—Le calmo la castaña claro con una sonrisa, miró a May— ¿Cómo la sacamos?

—Tengo una idea—Dijo y corrió de nuevo al bosque con rapidez, al volver traia una liana bastande gruesa en las manos y muy larga— Serena necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro— La joven se paró del suelo captando la idea de la castaña.

May amarró la liana a la cintura de Serena, luego lo paso alrededor del tronco de un arbol grueso que estaba cerca de ellas, miró a la joven y asintió. Serena camino hasta el borde del risco, sujeto la liana y suspiro para darse ánimo, Amanda parecía paralizada del miedo, la liana estaba tirando y lentamente la castaña claro desendió con cuidado por la pared rocosa, por fin llego hasta amanda, con un extremo de la liana la amarró a la cintura de la chica, eh hiso que la abrazara del cuelló.

— ¡May ya estamos listas! —Grito Serena, la liana volvió a tensarse levantando a ambas chicas con cuidado—Ayudame a escalar.

Amanda puso sus pies sobre la pared rocosa, y poco a poco subian, aun escuchando la fuerza con la que rugia el rio bajo ellas. De pronto la liana comenzo a soltarse, y un grito enviado por May hiso que ambas resvalaran hasta la roca que sobresalía callendo de lleno sobre ella.

— ¿May? —Dijo Serena preocupada.

— ¡L-Lo siento! No se preocupen, estoy bien—Dijo a duras penas la castaña, a lo que serena se preocupo más, eran dos chicas y un pokémon y ella tenia que levantarla sola, seguramente tenia problemas con el peso. — ¿N-no les pasó nada?

—No, descuida—Dijo Serena, sintiendo lo cerca que estaba de desprenderse aquella roca.

—Volveré a intentarlo—Dijo May, amarró esta vez el extremo de la cuerda a su cintura y enrolló su brazo a la liana, para asegurarse de que no se le soltaría esta vez, comenso a tirar con fuerza, enterraba sus pies en la tierra a cada paso que daba, la liana apretaba su brazo con fuerza pero ella estaba desidida a salvar a las chicas, ojalá estubiera con su Blaziken ahí, seguro que con su ayuda ya estarian de regreso en el campamento.

— ¡May! —Escuchó un grito de detrás de los arboles, giró la vista rapidamente y vio a Ash junto a Pikachu— ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasa? —Volvió a decir asustado al ver a la chica de esa manera.

— ¡Ash! —Respondió aliviada— Amanda y Serena estan en ese risco, trato de levantarlas—Continuó, a lo que la liana se soltó por un segundo dejando a la joven muy cerca de estrellarse contra el arbol. Amanda y Serena gritaron del susto, habían caido nuevamente a la roca sobresaliente pero esta vez la roca se había caido al rio rompiendoce en miles de pedasos.

Ash corrio hacía ella, tomo la liana con sus manos y tiró con ayuda de May, ambos por fin pudieron subir a las chicas hasta el vorde del peñasco. Cuando Serena asomó la cabeza, se sorprendió de ver a May amarrada a la liana da la cintura y su brazo se notaba enrojecido por la presion de ese lazo sobre el.

Un tiron más de la liana y Serena y Amanda ya estaban sobre tierra firme, La joven aun estaba algo asustada y abrazaba celosamente a Mur el causante de todo, Serena tenia su mano sobre su hombro calmandola y susurrandole que todo estaba bien. Levantó la vista y sentada en el suelo estaba May jadeando algo cansaya y ocultando su brazo de Ash.

El chico lo notó y se lo arrebató, su brazo estaba enrojecido donde estaba antes la liana, seguramente con la frigción se quemo un poco. El peli-negro le miró, pero ella le sonrio despreocupada, apartó su brazo y le susurró "_No es nada_"

May se paró del suelo y corrio donde estaban Amanda y Serena se sentó a su lado, y con una sonrisa abrazó a ambas chicas.

— No vuelvas a correr así Amanda, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba—Le retó May. Amanda asintió. Y a ella se acercó Espeon que se monto sobre sus piernas restregando su cabeza contra su entrenadora.

—Si, lo siento…— por ahora la joven estaba más calmada.

— Es a salvo y es lo que importa—Dijo Serena esta vez colocando su mano en el hombro de May, a lo que la chica le sonrió, se levantaron para por fin ir al campamento.

—Más les vale no correr ninguna de ustedes así de nuevo, no saben lo preocupados que estabamos— Les reto Ash cruzado de brazos, el pobre había sido casi ignorado por las tres feminas.

— ¡Pika! — El pokémon les reto de igual manera.

— Lo sentimos pikachu— Dijo May ocultando su brazo detrás de su espalda.

—La proxima vez iremos contigo antes de salir coreidno, ¿Bien Pikachu? —Continúo Amanda riendo.

— Volvamos al campamento, Seguro los demás aun estan preocupados— Interrumpio Serena, el grupo comenzó a caminar, pero May insistia en quedarde detrás de ellos. Amanda no tomo mucho en cuenta y fue al frente junto a sus pokémon, detrás de ella Serena y Ash, pero este último sabía la razón. Ella trataba de ocultar su brazo.

No muy lejos de donde estaban ellos se encontraron Max y Clemont, ambos cansados de gritar y buscar a las chicas, fue cuando el chespin dek rubio apuntó hacia un lado, se giraron y estaban llegando Ash y las tres chicas.

— ¡Hermana! —Gritó Max al verla, su ton fue una mezcla de regaño y alivio. Corrio hacia la chica y le abrazo.

—Ya estoy aquí, Max—Le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, dejando expuesta la quemadura con la liana de su brazo.

— ¡May! Tu brazo… ¿Estás bien? —Se preocupo Serena al verlo.

—No es nada—Trato de restarle importancia ocultandolo.

—En cuanto estemos en el campamento trataremos esa quemadura—Interrumpió Ash con el seño levemente fruncido— Así que, apuremonos.

— Ash… ya te dije, no es nada—Dijo May tranquila, pero notando el tono de enfado en la voz del chico.

— May—el chico suspiro— De igual manera hay que apurarse—Continuó, se sentía frustrado, cada que veia esa quemadura, se decia que no estubo ahí para ayudarle.

El grupo continuó caminando sin decir mucho, era extraño que Ash se mostrara así, y eso empeoraba el ambiente. Por suerte no estaban muy lejos del campamento, al llegar vieron como bonnie estaba sentada sobre el mantel mirando en la dirección en que se habían ido. Al verlos llegar sanos y salvo se paró del suelo, y aguantando las lagrimas corrio a abrazar a Amanda.

* * *

Y aquíiiiiii está!

Espero les guste

Nos leemos en otro lado

**Siguiente capitulo: Surcando el cielo de Hoenn**

*Razones por las que podría demorar en publicar un capitulo*

-Se me olvido la contraseña de

-Tengo examenes importantes.

-Situación familiar.

-Me cortaron el internet.

-Estoy en el paro de mi universidad.


	12. Surcando el cielo de Hoenn

**_Declamier: los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi taijiri, nintendo y game Freak_**

Nuevo capitulo!

Agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el ultimo capitulo

Recuerden que sus comentarios hacen que la escritora escriba más rápido y mejor :D

_**Notas de la autora: Uso los nombres de las ciudades de la versión del juego, no sé los nombres de cómo eran en el anime de la versión latina. Cualquier cosa, revisen el mapa de Hoenn de la wiki dex.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Surcando el cielo de Hoenn**

Tardaron unos minutos en tener las cosas ya guardadas, aunque mayoritariamente en silencio, Ash estaba extraño a la vista de todos, solo pikachu podia animarle de vez en cuando, parecía que tenía algo metido en la cabeza.

Serena se acercó a May con el botiquín, insistiendole en que debia tratar la quemadura. Al final por insistencia de la castaña clara y al resto del grupo –descontando a Ash que estaba metido en su cabeza desde hacia rato- Le untaron una pomada y la envolvieron en gasa.

Ya era más de medio día y por suerte estaban en un claro del camino, la siguiente ciudad era Algaria y luego tocaria un desierto, al final Malvalona, donde tendrían más información sobre el profesor Birch y el Profesor Cipres.

Pero una silueta les tapo parte de la luz solar, levantaron la vista, y la silueta de un enorme dragonite se hallaba sobre ellos, la fuerza de sus alas azotaron las copas de los árboles, los chicos se apartaron para darle lugar a que aterrisara el enorme dragón, una vez sus pies tocaron suelo, sobre el pokémon se miro una cabellera Morada que lo montaba. La joven se asomó sobre el pokémon y desendio de un salto.

—Al fin los encontre—Hablo la joven sonriendo.

— ¿Iris? —Dijo Ash asombrado al ver a su antigua compañera de viaje aquí en Hoenn.

— Por su puesto que soy yo, ¿Esperabas a alguien más? —contesto la joven colocando una mano en su cintura mientras con la otra acariciaba a su pokémon.

— No es eso, es que crei que estabas en Johto.

—Vengo de ahí a buscarlos.

— ¿A nosotros? ¿Por qué?

— Me lo encargo un tal ciprés, se contacto con Débora y como yo estaba en Hoenn ella me dijo que los buscara, aparte debo entregarte esto Ash—La joven le entrega un sobre en las manos, Ash lo intenta abrir de inmediato, curioso de su contenido, Pero la chica lo detubo— Aquí no, es peligroso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Debemos ir a malvalona lo antes posible, no hagas preguntas inecesarias— Hablo la joven con un rostro realmente serio y casi susurrandole a Ash, el chico capto de inmediato.

— Muy bien—Dijo en el mismo tono.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta May al notar lo serio de los rostros de la chica y Ash, que ya de por si estaba extraño.

—Todo a su tiempo— contesta ella con cierto aire de misterio. Luego cambio su semblante a uno más normal y sonrió— Soy Iris un gusto conocerlos.

— Soy May—Saludo ella más por inercia.

— Mi nombre es Max.

— Aquí Amanda.

— Yo soy Serena

—El mío es Bonnie.

— Y yo Clemont.

— ¡Oh! Pikachu, Me alegra verte de nuevo— Iris corrio donde estaba el chico y de su hombro tomo al pokémon electrico, Refregando su mejilla contra la suya.

— Pii…Ka Pii…—Dijo el pobre pokémon.

—Iris… Espera, ya sabes lo que pasa cuandso haces eso…

— Descuida, Pikachu ya se acostumbro, ¿No es así?

— ¡Piika!

— ¿Lo vez?

— Vale, como digas.

—Iris, dijiste que nos estabas buscando no, ¿A que te referías con eso?—Clemont capto ta atención de la chica y de los demas.

—Cierto—iris solto a Pikachu—, los buscaba para asegurarme que llegaran a salvo a Malvalona, pues el profesor Bircht no contesta a las llamadas del MultiNab, y no tienen idea de donde estará... lo cual es extraño.

— ¿El profesor Bircht desapareció?— la castaña se alarmo, al igual que su hermano.

—hasta el momento si, pero lo estan tratando de rastrear, ahora lo mas importante es llebarlos a ustedes a Malvalona con esos papeles a salvo—apunta al sobre que le entrego a Ash. El chico asiente serio.

— Entonces debemos caminar de inmediato — acotó Amanda.

—si vamos caminando tardaremos varios días en llegar a Malvalona, incluso si vamos sin descansar hasta algaria tardamos aproximadamentre tres dias y de ahi hasta malvalona son cuatro dias a pie más o menos—intervino Max con el MultiNav en su mano.

— Eso es mucho tiempo...—se lamento serena.

—Para eso estoy yo aqui—dijo iris con una amplia sonrisa. —Ash, te traje un regalo, más bien dos.

Iris saco un par de pokeballs de su mochila y se las lanzo al chico, este las miro confundido. Pero pikachu las olfatea curioso, y con una sonrisa le aseguro al entrenador que eran conocidos. Ash lanzo ambas pokeballs para dejar salir a los pokemon que contenian. Aunque solo de una salio un enorme dragon alado de color anaranjado, escupio fuego como saludo.

— ¡Charizard!—dijo Ash. El enorme pokémon volvió a escupir fuego. —Iris, esto es genial, pero de la otra no…

—Espera, esa no es la mejor parte— le freno Iris, se llebo la mano a la boca y de un fuerte silvido hizo que un grasnido se oyera entre los árboles.

Un par de alas enormes surcaron el cielo tapando por breves momentos la luz solar. El grasnido se volvio a escuchar, y esta vez el enorme ave aterriso frente a las miradas atónitas del grupo y la sonrisa de Iris al ver sus rostros.

— ¡Pidgeott!— grito Ash sorprendido de ver a su viejo amigo. Corrio a abrazar al ave. — Me alegra verte, Amigo...

El pokémon volador envolvió con sus alas a su entrenador, pikachu que estaba en su hombro apuntó a la pokéball que Iris le había entregado.

— Así qué… ¿Quieres volver conmigo? —Preguntó el entrenador con el objeto en la mano.

— ¡Pigooo! —Grasnó el ave extendiendo sus alas.

Ash le puso la pokéball en la cabeza y la enorme ave entro en ella sin problemas. Ya tenía a un viejo integrante en su equipo, un viejo amigo había vuelto.

— No entiendo, ¿Qué tienen que ver charizard y Pitdgeott con ir a Malvalona? —Preguntó Serena.

— Es muy sencillo, ¡Iremos volando! — contestó la joven entrenadora dragón estirando sus brazos.

— ¡SI! —Exclamo Bonnie emocionada por volar en un pokémon.

— y será mejor irnos apurando— La de cabello Morado se subió rapidamente al lomo de su Dragonite sin mucha dificultad, a su lado la pequeña bonnie, admirando al enorme dragon, le pido ir con ella, y de un salto se monto junto a ella. — ¿Qué esperan?

—Tendrían que ir dos en cada pokémon volador, pero aquí hay tres pares de personas—Apuntó Max acomodandose sus lentes. A lo que los demás asintieron.

—Cierto… bueno resolvamos esto, ¡Sal bonita! —Grito Iris arrojando una ultra ball del cual salió un hermoso altaria de blanco plumaje acolchado.

— ¡Ese es nuevo! —Dijo Ash sorprendido de la nueva adquisición al equipo de la domadora de dragones.

—Es un recuerdo de Hoenn—Hablo con orgullo ella. —Vamos ya, que malvalona no espera a nadie.

El grupo se miro entre ellos, a pesar de la prisa que tenian por ir a la ciudad electrisante, había que ver quien iria con quién, y por lo resiente sucedido entre Ash y May estaba claro que el ambiente estaba algo tenso -cosa que no fue captado por Iris, llebaba demaciada prisa por ir a la ciudad-

— oh por favor no hagamos esto más incomodo de lo que ya es—Les reto Amanda, cruzandoce de brazos. — Max tu irás comigo, Serena que valla con Clemont y Ash con May, listo, sanjado ya vamonos.

La joven parecia con prisa, Pero Max entendió el por qué de eso, ella se sentía algo culpable por el tenso ambiente entre Ash y May,-en parte tenia algo de culpa- el joven entrenador le siguió montando el altaria de Iris y detrás de él Amanda.

Clemont optó por subirse a Pidtgeott, lo que dejó al resto quería irse con Ash en su charizard, pero no queria que él y la castaña continuaran como evitandose. El que ninguno de ellos hablara sobre eso no ayudaba, agrandaba un problema inecesariamente.

Así que optó por la mejor opción para el grupo, caminó hasta clemont y este le ayudo a subir al pokémon alado. Solo faltaba que Ash y May se dignaran a reaccionar.

—Bajen de las nubes y subanse a charizard de una buena vez— Les retó Iris ya cansada del drama.

Charizard se agacho para que ambos se subiesen en él y partir ya a la ciudad. Pikachu salto da la cabeza del pelinegro al pokémon anaranjado y con sus patas hiso que ambos se apresuracen en subir. El primero en ceder fue Ash. Que se subió a su pokémon.

—Vamos May.

La castaña se subió detrás de él sin emitir palabra. Todos listos, y el Dragonie de Iris expandió sus alas para elevarse sobre el bosque, detrás de él Charizard por lo competitivo que era, seguido de Altaria y Pitdgeott.

Sin duda alguna hoenn poseia enormes bosques, y su clima era caluroso, tanto así que la brisa que corria a esa altura era un poco tibia.

— ¡Nunca había volado sobre un pokémon! —Grito bonnie mirando lo alto que estaban del bosque. — ¡Esto es genial!

— Y espera a ver como lo hacemos cuando estamos a prisa— Dijo Iris.

— ¡Quiero ver, quiero ver! —La emocion de Bonnie entusiasmó a Iris.

— Muy bien, ¡Dragonite! —Trato de decir para dar la orden pero fue detenida por la voz de clemont.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —Hablo con fuerza, estaba al lado de las chicas montanto al enorme ave de Ash— Por favor es peligroso.

La pequeña solo inflo sus cachetes haciendo un puchero. Iris se disculpo por su imprudencia. Las cosas se sentian más tranquilas ahora, por lo menos estaba maravillados por el paisaje de Hoenn.

Pero sobre Charizard las cosas no podian ser más incomodas, ni Ash ni May hablaban, ambos metidos en su cabeza. Solo agravando la cosa.

— Oye Ash…—Dijo por fin May mirando a la nada— Lo siento…—Susurro para que solo él la escuchara.

— No…—Contestó el y se giro levemente para regalarle una sonrisa a su amiga— Yo lo siento, ni si quiera tengo el derecho a estar molesto contigo.

— Se por que estas molesto, supongo que aun soy algo terca—Se escusó ella.

— Fue mi culpa, Yo no estube ahí para que no te hicieras daño May, cuando te fuiste corriendo debí ir tras de ti y no dejarte sola, por eso es mi culpa—Se sinceró Ash, su sonrisa se había suavisado.

—Ash—Fue lo unico que atinó a decir May, sus manos que se sostenian a penas del borde de la chaqueta del chico formaron un puño, y en su rostro una sonrisa lo adorno, nego con la cabeza— Sigues siendo el mismo.

— Vamos no ha pasado tanto de que nos separamos… ¿Cierto? —Dudo un poco al decir eso.

— dos años desde que nos vimos en Sinoh, más o menos—Contesto May recordando.

— si ha pasado el tiempo…

— Me algra mucho que hayan vuelto a Hoenn aunque sea por pocos días—Continuo May.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que ni escucharon cuando Iris se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Por qué no se dan un beso? Parecen pareja— Comentó la joven mandando miraditas complices a Ash lo que hiso que May se sonrojase por la insinuación.

— Iris, no empieces—Le retó Ash.

—Oh, no seas infantil, era solo una broma—Rio iris alejandose un poco de la pareja. Rompíendo el ambiente antes creado.

—Ella no siempre es así— Dijo Ash algo avergonzado, y sin despegar la vista de enfrente.

—Descuida, no tiene importancia—Se apresuro a decir May. El chico relajo un poco los musculos, Iris a veces se pasaba, miro a Pikachu al sentir su mirada y este estaba aguantandoce la risa.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Pikachu? —Pregunto un poco enfadado el entrenador.

— Piii—"Dijo" el ratón amarillo como si insinuara algo entre Ash y May.

— ¡No le sigas tú! —Grito avergonzado a su pokémon.

— ¿Pasa algo Ash? —Preguntó May.

—N-No nada, Pikachu se está haciendo el gracioso—Respondio el chico frunendo el seño a su pokémon. Charizard reprimió una risa de igual manera.

Iris se veia divertida desde la distancia en que se encontraba, miraba al par sobre el charizard realmente interesada, y reia de ves en cuando al ver las reacciones de ambos. Bonnie que estaba detrás de ella también miraba, y furtivamente llebaba su vista hacia donde estaba su Hermano con la chica de Kalos.

Bonnie no era tonta, mucho menos despistada, ella se había dado cuenta de que Serena no buscaba simple amistad con el peli-negro, pero ver la relacion que tenia él y May, le hacia ver las pocas posibilidades con las que contaba la pobre castaña claro.

— Esos dos… Se ven muy bien juntos—Susurro Iris más para si misma que para su acompañante.

Bonnie mantubo silencio, algo extraño en ella.

—Pobre serena—Susurro despues de un rato, Iris se volteo a preguntar.

— ¿Serena?

— Es que ella, le importa mucho Ash—Continuo la rubia entristecida.

— No estes triste, esto solo incumbe a ellos, nosotras solo debemos obserbar—Dijo Iris sonriendole a la pequeña.

— Pero…

—Ademas no tenemos tiempo para romances ni conflictos amorosos—Continuo la entrenadora de dragones colocando una mirada seria. La pequeña giro la cabeza confundida. Pero no obtubo más respuesta por parte de Iris quien no cambio su semblante.

A lo lejos se diviso un edificio con torres de alta tecnologia, el grupo apresuro el vuelo y en solo unos minutos ya estaban mirando la gran urbanización de Ciudad Malvalona. Clemont se ajusto sus lentes para ver la ciudad.

Un enorme edificio se alzaba entre ventanas de cristal pulido y ladrillos de tonos claros crema, y sobre éste, antenas de emocion de television, rodeadas de campos verdes donde paseaba la gente y sus pokémon felices.

— Bienvenidos a Malvalona— Dijo Iris que al parecer ya había estado alli antes.

* * *

Y aquíiiiiii está!

Espero les guste

Nos leemos en otro lado

**Siguiente capitulo: El misterio del poema al dragón celestial**

*Razones por las que podría demorar en publicar un capitulo*

-Se me olvido la contraseña de

-Tengo examenes importantes.

-Situación familiar.

-Me cortaron el internet.

-Estoy en el paro de mi universidad.


	13. El misterio del poema: Dragón celestial

**_Declamier: los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi taijiri, nintendo y game Freak_**

Nuevo capitulo!

Agradecimientos a quienes comentaron el ultimo capitulo

Recuerden que sus comentarios hacen que la escritora escriba más rápido y mejor :D

_**N/A: Uso los nombres de las ciudades de la versión del juego, no sé los nombres de cómo eran en el anime de la versión latina. Cualquier cosa, revisen el mapa de Hoenn de la wiki dex.**_

_**N/A 2: Las parejas principales son dos, Advanceshipping y Marisonshipping, como se señala en el título del fan fic.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13: El misterio del poema al dragón celestial**

Ciudad Malvalona, la electrizante ciudad de Hoenn, estaba completamente remodelada, parecía un enorme edificio, con campos verdes en el centro y sobre él. Los pokémon voladores aterrizaron a las afueras de la ciudad. Donde fueron devueltos a sus pokéball.

— Es… ¡Exageradamente enorme! — Dijo Bonnie asombrada.

— La urbanización de la ciudad fue todo un éxito— Aclaró Max a lo que el grupo le miro para más información, — Recuerden lo que dijo Érico cuando vinimos a la ciudad, el deseaba que surgiera, que mejorara la calidad de vida de sus habitantes.

—Recuerdo algo de eso…—May giro la cabeza un poco. — Le fue bien.

— Hoenn ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine—Comentó Ash asombrado por el exagerado cambio de la ciudad.

— No perdamos tiempo, tenemos trabajo que hacer— Dijo Iris mirando a Ash.

— Cierto, Ash tiene una misión, y Serena, Amanda, Bonnie y yo nos vamos de compras—continuó May aplaudiendo en el aire.

— ¿De compras? —Pregunto desconcertado Clemont.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Exclamo Amanda— Malvalona es ahora casi una metrópolis y sus tiendas deben ser increíble.

— No te olvides de los restaurantes—Acotó May— eh escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ellos.

—Yo eh oído que Malvalona y Luminalia comparten cosas—Dijo Bonnie uniéndose a la charla de las chicas.

— Ya quiero ver las tiendas y la ropa— comentó Serena.

— Iris tienes que venir con nosotras— La castaña invito a la chica a la salida.

—Eh escuchado sobre una tienda en especial muy buena— e Iris le siguió la conversación.

— Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar—Max suspiro acostumbrado a ese comportamiento.

— Creo que la misión del profesor es más importante y…— Pero Clemont fue ignorado por las chicas que estaba demasiado emocionadas por ver las tiendas y la comida que ofrecía la remodelada Malvalona.

— Lo siento Clemont, pero ellas están en otro mundo— Dijo Ash colocándose a su lado.

— ¿Alguien notó que viajamos con muchas chicas? —Esta vez fue Max que estaba al otro lado de Clemont.

Los tres chicos suspiraron cansados. Mientras eran ignorados por las chicas. En la entrada para ir a Malvalona, apareció una persona que se acercó al grupo.

— ¿Conocen al profesor Birch? —Preguntó la voz que llamo la atención de todos.

— Así es, ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto Iris desconfiada.

— ¿Brendan? —Pregunto May asombrada.

— El mismo, es un alivio que me reconozcas May—Contestó el chico— soy Brendan el hijo del profesor Birch. — Se presentó sonriendo.

— ¿Qué haces en Hoenn?… Espera, ¿Es por lo de tu padre? —May se acercó al chico preocupada.

— Si, es por eso, vine a buscarlo, y me enteré de lo que estaba haciendo junto al profesor ciprés—Contestó el chico con un semblante más serio.

— ¿El profesor Ciprés? — Pregunto Ash acercándose al par. — ¿Qué estaban haciendo el profesor ciprés y el profesor Birch?

— Se los contaré cuando entremos a la ciudad, aun no confió en los lugares abiertos.

Y así el grupo siguió al nuevo chico dentro de la remodelada ciudad. Dentro se extendían pasillos larguísimos llenos de tiendas y hogares en conjunto, a lo lejos se podía apreciar una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso de la ciudad. El grupo caminó hasta una casa que parecía contrastar con el avanzado aspecto del lugar, pues estaba construida con madera simple y algo vieja.

La casa no era muy lujosa, solo constaba de un par de sillones, al fondo el cuarto de la cocina, un pasillo hasta el baño y un segundo piso donde estarían los dormitorios.

— Pónganse cómodos—Ofreció el nuevo chico. Mientras se iba hacia el teléfono— debo avisar que están todos.

— ¿A quién avisaras? —Pregunto iris aun desconfiando del chico nuevo.

— Al profesor ciprés, claro.

El grupo se acomodó en los sillones a esperar que Brendan volviera.

— Iris, ¿Dónde está Axel? Se me hace extraño verte sin él metido en el cabello —Preguntó Ash Despues de estar mirando a la chica por un rato.

— ¡Evoluciono! —Dijo sonriendo la chica, sacó una pokéball de su bolsillo y dejo salir a su pokémon— Ahora es un Fraxure.

Ash se acercó al pokémon evolucionado y le acaricio la cabeza— Muchas felicidades Iris.

— Era cosa de tiempo solamente, se ha vuelto muy fuerte— Comentó Iris orgullosa de su pokémon, el cual mostro sus músculos, orgulloso también de haber evolucionado.

— ¿Qué tipo de entrenadora eres Iris? — Preguntó Serena.

— Soy una entrenadora Dragón, mi sueño es ser una Maestra dragón algún día, por eso viaje a Jhoto, para entrenar con Devora, Pero vi a…—Iris guardó silencio y miró al suelo.

— ¿Ver? ¿Viste a alguien, Iris? —Preguntó Ash.

La chica se quedó en silencio.

— Vaya Brendan se está tardando— Dijo May mirando hacia el pasillo donde estaba el teléfono.

— ¿Quién será ese profesor ciprés? — Preguntó Amanda al grupo de Kalos.

— Es quien entrega los pokémon iniciales y las PokéDex en Kalos— Le respondió Clemont.

— Iris—Hablo Ash para retomar la conversación— ¿A quién viste?

La chica le miro y curvo sus labios en señal de que no quería, más bien no podía hablar. Balanceó sus pies sin decir palaba alguna.

— Iris —Volvió a decir Ash Pero May le interrumpió.

— Ya basta Ash— Le retó, el chico se tranquilizó.

El ambiente se tornaba tenso, nuevamente, el silencio de iris ante la pregunta de a quien vio dejaba cabos sueltos, la entrega de esa carta no era la única razón para que ella estuviera en Hoenn, de hecho debería estar entrenando con Débora, no aquí. Entonces si la carta no era la única razón ¿Cuál era? ¿La persona que vio? ¿Por qué no quería decirlo? ¿No podía?

— No es a "Quién"… si no a "Qué"… — Susurró la morena Despues de un rato. Llamando la atención del grupo.

— ¿A Qué?... ¿Qué viste? —Pregunto esta vez Max interesado.

— Rayquaza — Dijo Brendan apareciendo en afirmó en una de las paredes y continuó— Hay algo que está pasando en Hoenn, y seguramente venga de Kalos.

— ¿Por qué de Kalos? —Preguntó Clemont.

— Por las megas-evoluciones— Respondió Brendan tranquilo— Desde que ellas se integraron en Hoenn han llegado muchas personas desde esa región, sospechosas personas.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Rayquaza con todo esto? —Preguntó Amanda con el rostro serio.

— Aún no lo sé—Respondió nuevamente Brendan suspirando.

— Pero para que él aparezca desde tan lejos regresando a Hoenn significa que Groudon y Kyogre tienen algo que ver— Esta vez habló Max sin creerse sus propias palabras.

— _Rayquaza, dragón celestial, creador y defensor de los cielos de Hoenn, protegenos, a nosotros los humanos de los devastadores poderes de los creadores del Mar y la tierra, Groudon y Kyogre_— Citó Amanda a un antiguo poema de Hoenn.

— Oportuno— comentó Brendan ante la cita de la chica— y tiene razón, ese poema fue escrito por el clan Dragón, quienes aseguran que hay una profecía sobre todo esto.

— Esperen un poco que no comprendo todo…— Habló Ash, — ¿Profecía? ¿Clan dragón? ¿Rayquaza? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Se interrogo a si mismo tratando de analizar lo residen dicho por Brendan.

— Algo muy malo está pasando en Hoenn— Aclaró May.

Brendan se acercó a Ash y le entregó una pokéball.

— Regalo del profesor Ciprés, dice que la evaluación ha sido un éxito.

Ash miro la Poké ball y recordó que había dejado a su residen evolucionado Frogadier con el profesor.

— ¿Por qué no se relajan esta tarde y seguimos mañana hablando de todo esto? —Propuso Brendan al notar en bajo ánimo que se había formado.

— Me parece buena idea—Dijo Ash tomando a su pokéball y guardándola en su cinturón.

— Bueno chicas tenemos tiendas que visitar—Serena se paró del sillón sonriendo.

—Es cierto, tenemos que comprar trajes de baño, accesorios... —Dijo Amanda.

— ¡Y visitar los restaurantes! — Habló May.

— Yo escuche hablar de uno muy bueno— Dijo Iris.

— ¡Tarde de chicas! —Grito Bonnie. A lo que las demás asintieron, todas salieron a recorrer Malvalona y sus tiendas.

— Ustedes también deberías salir a distraerse chicos— Comentó Brendan ya que ellos habían sido excluidos de la "_Tarde de chicas_" por obvias razones.

— Escuché que en el tejado de Malvalona hay entrenadores practicando para sus batallas— Dijo Max para animar a Ash.

—Deberíamos ir a ver qué tal. — Continuo Clemont listo para salir.

— Me apunto— dijo Ash parándose del sillón, dejando de pensar en todo esto— nunca debo perder la oportunidad de luchar y entrenar— al parecer había vuelto a ser el mismo.

Detrás de la puerta estaba May escuchando lo que decían, y se alivió al escuchar a Ash como antes, con energía para una batalla y perseguir su sueño como ella lo conoció. Al sentir que el grupo de chicos iba a salir, corrió donde estaban las demás para que no la descubrieran.

Acto que no pasó desapercibido por Serena.

* * *

Y aquíiiiiii está!

Espero les guste

Nos leemos en otro lado~

**Siguiente capitulo: ****¡Tarde de chicas! y El ladrón electrizante… o ¿¡Ladrona!?**

*Razones por las que podría demorar en publicar un capitulo*

-Se me olvido la contraseña

-Tengo exámenes importantes.

-Situación familiar.

-Me cortaron el Internet.

-Estoy en el paro de mi universidad.


	14. ¡Tarde de chicas!

Les traigo capitulo nuevo y laaargo es en compensación por la tardanza

Y como siempre les agradezco los comentarios y a mis fieles que me siguen leyendo.

Al capitulo mis criaturas de Arceus 3

* * *

**Capitulo 14: ¡Tarde de chicas! y El ladrón electrisante… o ¡¿Ladrona?!**

Las tiendas de Malvalona sin duda alguna eran enormes y hermosas, con diseños muy a la moda, otros traídos directamente de las regiones vecinas, muchas estaban encantadas con la ropa que había ahí.

— ¡Tenemos que pasar aquí!— Grito Serena emocionada al ver una tienda con diseños traídos de Kalos.

— ¡Tenemos que pasar a todos lados! —Grito con el mismo entusiasmo Amanda.

El grupo pasó emocionado a la tienda que traía sus productos de Kalos, Serena les ayudaba y hacia de guía ante la moda romántica que ofrecían las prendas de la tienda, lo que dejaba a la señora que atendía ahí en segundo/tercer/cuarto plano, pues estaba solo para decir los precios.

Cada jovencita cargo tres bolsas de tienda en cada brazo, sus compras habían sido un éxito, ropa y accesorios muy lindos, eran lo que habían conseguido. Serena había pasado a comprar telas para hacerle trajes a sus pokémons.

— ¡DETENGAN A ESA PIKACHU LADRONA! — Grito una señora de cabello azul y desordenado que ocultaba tras una pañoleta. Vestía un delantal rojo con un símbolo de pokéball en el pecho. La mujer corría con un palo en la mano persiguiendo a una Pikachu que llevaba una manzana consigo.

EL grupo miro como el pokémon eléctrico corría a través de la gente que trataba de atraparla sin mucho éxito.

— ¡No la lastimen, No la lastimen! —Gritaba una joven que corría más atrás de la mujer persiguiendo también a la pikachu, pero ella traía un traje en la mano.

Iris con la agilidad que la caracterizaba acorraló a la pokémon, amanda y Serena se asomaron por los lados y May, Sacando a su Biuttifly le ordeno que usara su hilo para dejar sin movimiento a la pikachu.

La gente se arremolino alrededor de las chicas e Iris tomo al pokémon. La señora del pañuelo se acerco al grupo y aun con el palo en la mano dijo furiosa:

—Esta Pikachu es una ladrona, me roba mis manzanas todos los días y enésima me electrocuta de la peor forma—Gruño agitando su arma. La joven que llego un minuto más tarde se interpuso entre la señora e Iris.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa—Dijo asustada, — Aun no me hace caso, y no puedo controlarla, así que perdone.

— ¡Nunca puedes controlarla! —Ladró la mujer enrojecida de furia— ¡Debes dejarla lejos de la ciudad, es un pokémon salvaje!

— ¡Es MI Pikachu!—Grito la joven.

— ¡Entonces pagame los daños! —Le grito la otra.

— ¡Pika! ¡PiiiKAAAA! —Gruño la pikachu, moviendose en los brazos de Iris molesta y con las mejillas llenas de energía.

—Espera pequeña te haras daño—Le dijo Iris tratando de mantenerla en control, pero el pokémon se solto del agarre y de un salto lanzo un impactrueno a todos los que estaban ahí sin excepción alguna.

La gente quedó tirada en el suelo electrocutada y desmayadas en medio de los pasillos de Malvalona. La pikachu se alejo del tumulto de gente muy campante. Pues la dejarian sola un rato.

El viento se sentía tan agusto ahí en la azotea de Malvalona, tranquilizaba y relajaba la mente alejando todos esos pensamientos sobre Rayquaza y las megas que relacionaban algun mal de Kalos a Hoenn.

Pero el grupo no vino a relajarse, si no a distraerse con un par de batallas. Y Como una nueva moda en batallas se había instaurado en la región, Las batallas triples eran furoro entre los entrenadores de la region. Y como no nuestro trio de chicos estaban metidos en una.

Ash había sacado a su resien entregado Frogadier el cual estaba emocionado por la batalla, que desde hace tiempo no tenia una. Max junto a su fiel kirlia que con una agilidad increible parecia que dansaba en la batalla y clemon junto a su Luxio le agragaban chispas a la cosa.

Los tres luchaban contra otro trio de entrenadores que poseian a un Lairon bastante fuerte, un swellow rapidisomo y un azumarril muy molesto.

— Frogadier, ¡Hidropulso!

—Kirlia ¡Premonición!

—Luxio ¡Chispa!

El ataque de Frogadier golpeo a Lairon de lleno, los ojos de Kirlia se ilumonaron para un ataque proximo, y la chispa de Luxio atonto a Azumarril haciendo que se enoje más.

— Lairon ¡Avalancha! —Grito su entrenador pero el hidropulso había confundido al pokémon haciendole fallar las rocas que lanzó. — oh, no, ¡Lairon!

—Swellow, Ataque ala—dijo en otro entrenador viendo que su pokémon era el con más vida, el pokémon volo y sus alas brillaron, atacando directamente al kirlia de Max.

—Kirlia, Teletransportación—Ordenó Max y rapidamente el pokémon se movio del blanco de swellow.

—Azumarril, ¡Surf! — Grito el tercer entrenador, lo que no le gusto a los otros dos pues la ola gigante arraso con sus compañeros y con los pokemon de Ash, Max y Clemont.

— ¡No hagas eso tonto! —Le reto uno de los chicos, pero la enorme ola ya había afectado a su Lairon dejandolo muy mal, ademas de que estaba confuso.

— ¡Swellow, ala de acero! — ordeno el tercer entrenador, ya que los otros dos estaba discutiendo. El ave se lanzó en picada para golear a Kirlia.

— Teletransportación—Susurró Max, y su pokémon desapareció de la mira del ave, y re-apareciendo detrás de los otros pokémon.

—Luxio, ¡Impactrueno! —Dijo clemont y una corriente electrica atacó a Swellow que cayó al terereno humedo.

— Frogadier tu espuma para inmovilizarlos—Gritó Ash, y la rana azul lanzó lo que tenia en el cuello cubriendo las patas de Lairon, las alas de Swellow y el cuerpo de Azurril.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso? —Alego uno de los entrenadores— Azumarril, Rayo burbuja.

Las busbujas salieron de la boca del pokémon ha la espuma para liverarse. Pero era tarde pues la premonición atacó a los pokémon que estaban inmovilisados por la espuma. Un brillo se vio y cuando se dicipo, Lairon y Swellow estaba debilitados.

—Max, los honores—dijo Ash confiado.

—Terminemos con esto, ¡Kirlia, confusion! —Dijo Max y su pokémon lanzó un rayo de muchos colores directo al azumarril que estaba muy debil, dejandolo fuera de combate, dando la victoria a nuestros heroes.

Max elevó sus manos frente a los rostros de Ash y clemont sonriendo victorioso, y ambos chicos chocaro sus manos con el menor, dando a entender su gran trabajo en equipo, y lo bien que se llebaban.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa, mi Lairon no estaría asi si no fueras tan tonto! —Grito uno de los entrenadores al dueño de Azumarril. El cual e miro de mala gana y comenzó a discutir con él. El dueño de Swellow acaricio a su pokémon y suspiro ante la nueva discusión de los chicos, al parecer era siempre así.

La joven de cabello castaño abrió sus ojos, sentía los músculos tensos, se levanto y miro a su alrededor, estaba en el suelo y su cabello estaba esponjado. ¡Parecía un Mareep! Se sacudió el polvo. A su lado la pequeña rubia de nombre Bonnie tosía el polvo que se le había acumulado por estar tirada en el suelo.

— ¡Menudo imactrueno! —Chilló la jovencita.

—Está bien entrenada, se nota—Dijo Iris a su lado. —¿Alguien herido? —Pregunto al aire.

—Nada más que la dignidad—Rio Serena, aunque eso no le hiso mucha gracia a la señora de antes.

—Tu pokémon es una salvaje—Volvió a decir a la joven de antes, —Debes sacarla de la ciudad.

—Es una ladrona, electrocuta a todos se roba la fruta, ¡Ya no podemos más con ella! —Grito otra persona, el dueño de una frutería cercana.

— ¿Quién pagará los daños? —Pregunto la señora a la criadora de la pikachu.

—Lo siento mucho, pero… y-yo no puedo… y ella, antes no era así, ustedes lo saben…

— ¡Deja de dar escusas! —Gruño la señora. Estaba furiosa y al igual que el resto de las personas que antes perseguían a la pikachu.

— ¡Ya basta! —Grito Iris y se interpuso entre la joven criadora y la multitud— Esto no es culpa de ella. Seguramente ustedes le hicieron algo a esa pikachu para que se comporte de esa manera.

—Callate chiquilla, esto no es tu problema.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Quieres un poco de esto? —Dijo Iris furiosa por el tono de voz que había usado esa persona, saco una de sus pokéball y de ella salió Dragonite, que con un rugido y esa mirada de pocos amigos, espanto a todos.

—Muy bien Iris, los dejaste en su lugar—Le felicito Amanda.

—Menos mal se fueron—Susurro Serena.

—Lamento mucho todo esto, y gracias por ayudarme—Dijo tímidamente la joven criadora haciendo una reverencia apenada.

— ¿Qué clase de criadora eres? —Pregunto May de manera algo despectiva.

— ¿Perdón?... — La criadora estaba desconcertada por ese tono de voz. Al igual que las demás que no habían visto a May con ese rostro.

—May…—Trato de decir Serena pero se echó para atrás, su presencia era algo aterradora.

— Esa pikachu, parecía odiar todo lo que está en esta ciudad, incluyéndote—Le dijo fríamente.

—Esa pikachu se llama Liz… y no es mía…sino, de mi madre… es obvio que odie a todos, ella adoraba a la antigua Malvalona, con sus áreas verdes…—contesto con la mirada baja, y el rostro afligido.

—Entiendo…—Dijo Iris. —Pero si era de tu madre…

—Mi madre está muerta y me dejo a cargo esa pikachu, antes se comportaba pero desde la remodelación todo ha ido de mal en peor… Me desobedecía, no quería comer lo que yo le daba, hasta que se escapó y comenzó a atacar a la gente, robándoles su fruta, bayas y los pokécubos a los entrenadores y coordinadores que visitaban la ciudad… actualmente… no llega a casa y come de las sobras o de lo que roba…

— Liz extraña a tu madre y cree que si la ciudad cambia tu madre no volverá—Habló Amanda con los hombros bajos, —Seguramente Liz no vio a tu madre morir o bien no quiere reconocerlo.

—Seguramente sea eso, bueno te ayudaremos a buscarla—Dijo Serena conmovida.

— Si, Pobre Liz, debe estar muy triste—Hablo Bonnie.

—Adelántense, yo debo ir a un lugar antes de eso. —Dijo May aun con el rostro serio yéndose del lugar.

— ¿ella siempre es así? —Pregunto la criadora a las chicas, y las cuatro negaron con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Soy Eilyne, soy una criadora.

Los chicos estaban descansando en la azotea de Malvalona, tirados en el pasto mirando el cielo, incluso Clemont se había quedado dormido ahí en la hierba. Pikachu estaba muy como durmiendo al lado de la cabeza de Ash hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien, movió sus orejas pasando a rosar el rostro de su entrenador que abrió los ojos.

— ¿May?, creí que estarías con las demás de compras—Dijo al ver a la castaña a su lado, vio las bolsas que traía en las manos y confirmo que si había ido de comprar— ¿Pasa algo?

—Necesito que me prestes a Pikachu—Dijo la coordinadora.

— ¿Para?

—Hay un problema con una pikachu que está molesta con toda la ciudad y necesito encontrarla—Le dijo May notablemente preocupada.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, solo a pikachu—La castaña tomo al pokémon eléctrico y se retiró del lugar.

— ¿Era mi hermana? —Pregunto Max despertándose repentinamente.

—Si pero ya se fue— Ash volvió a acomodarse en la hierba cubriéndose el rostro con su gorro.

— Mmmm… Ash, eh notado que estas diferente—Comentó Max.

El azabache se sentó en la hierba y acomodó su gorra, miro a Max dudando un poco y sonrió levemente.

—Supongo que sí, ha pasado tiempo y eh crecido— Dijo Ash como respuesta.

—Claro, pero no me refería a eso—Continuó Max. Se sentó al lado del entrenador y acomodó sus gafas. — Me refiero a que esta diferente respecto a mi hermana.

— ¿A May?

— Si, bueno, aun no estoy seguro, pero que le entregues a pikachu con tanta facilidad me sorprende— Aclaro Max.

—Es que… Bueno, Pikachu y May se llevan bien…—Se excusó Ash.

— Claro, claro, escucha, no tienes por qué ocultarlo de mí, hombre, que soy tu amigo— Rio Max ante el nerviosismo de Ash.

—Pero también eres su hermano.

— ¿Lo estas admitiendo? —Se sorprendió el chico.

— ¿Eh? Q-Que no, yo solo… Ella es mi amiga

—Y vamos con eso, dejemos el tema de lado ¿Vale? —Se cansó Max ante la negativa.

—Tú pusiste el tema—Rio Ash.

—No llegaré a ningún lado—Max se hecho sobre la hierba— y… ¿Qué hay de Serena?

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— No sé busco que hables de ella—Dijo Max.

— Pues es una amiga, no sabe mucho de batallas pero se esfuerza, —dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Y el interrogatorio por qué? —Pregunto Ash riendo levemente.

—Por nada, por nada…

—Es obvio que tenga más confianza con May, la conozco desde que ella comenzó su viaje, pasamos muchas cosas juntos y pikachu la quiere mucho.

— Lo sé.

—Muy bien pikachu, necesito que uses tu electricidad para encontrarla, ¿Puedes? —Pregunto la castaña a la rata amarilla.

— ¡Pika! —Dijo con entusiasmo el pokémon, movió sus orejas y chispas salieron de sus mejillas, lentamente comenzó a avanzar por las calles de Malvalona.

— Gracias—Dijo ella mirando como Pikachu movía su nariz y las orejas buscando a la Pikachu, la electricidad de su mejillas tocaba el suelo de las calles, de pronto un pequeño rayito de electricidad viajó desde la mejilla de pikachu hasta un callejón. — ¿Qué fue eso?

Pikachu movió sus orejas rápidamente y corrió hasta el callejón, May le siguió de cerca, detrás de un restaurante el cual habían ido más temprano, estaba el lugar donde dejaban la basura, Pikachu y May entraron en el oscuro lugar y entre los basureros del local, en un montón de comida botada estaba Liz, la ladrona electrizante de Malvalona.

— ¡Te encontré! —Dijo May sorprendida por lo maltratada que se encontraba la pikachu.

La pikachu le miro enojada y de sus mejillas salieron chispas de electricidad. Se bajó del basurero llena de basura y comida mala.

— ¡Pi, Pikachuu! —Gruño dispuesta a lanzar un imactrueno.

Pero Pikachu se interpuso entre su ataque y la castaña lanzando chispas hasta la hembra. La cual retrocedió, se sacudió la basura de su pelaje amarillento y miro a Pikachu molesta.

— Creo que no le gusto tu saludo…—Susurro May algo asustada— Liz, vengo a llevarte a casa, tu criadora está preocupada.

La pikachu negó, estaba más enojada que antes y de improvisto lanzó un impactrueno directo hacia May, la cual ni se movió, en el último segundo la chica dio un paso hacia adelante para sorpresa de Pikachu y Liz, que desvió el ataque muy cerca de la castaña.

—Sé que no quieres dañar a la gente, solo odias que ellos olvidaran a los pokémon que visitaban Malvalona antes de su remodelación—May avanzó lentamente hacia Liz, que se ponía nerviosa porque ella no se alejaba. — No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí.

La pikachu gruño otra vez, pero su voz se cortó por un gemido de tristeza, sus ojos negros miraron a los ojos azulados de May con pena, la Coordinadora se inclinó y estiro la mano para que Liz se acercara a ella. Pikachu miraba atento todo, él estaba ahí para intervenir por si le hacían algo a May. Liz olió la mano de la castaña, y se dejó acariciar la cabeza como si fuese un gato. May la tomo entre sus brazos y con un pañuelo le retiro los restos de basura que tenía en el pelaje.

* * *

Ohhhh...(?  
¿Se lo esperaban?  
Enserio adoro a bonnie *-*  
Espero que les guste el capitulo  
bye!

Próximo capitulo: **Capitulo 15: ¿El tunel Ferdegal?; ¡Más bien laberinto!**


End file.
